Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU
by lealover1
Summary: Efter att ha räddat Harrys liv under läsningen så lyckades Sirius inte fly, men det innebär inte att allt är över än. Istället öppnas en ny möjlighet för honom & han tar den, det är inte som om han kommer förlora något på det. En chans på att få tillbaka sitt liv kommer inte sluta i en katastrof. Men världen verkar åter vara emot honom och chansen han tar kan sluta i en tragedi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Så det här är en liten AU från Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare. Jag ville utforska vad som hade hänt om Sirius inte lyckats fly med hjälp av Krake. För att förstå helt och hållet kan det vara bra ha läst den. Men jag tänker ge en snabb förklaring till vad som hänt och varför.

Hogwarts &amp; några gäster läser Harry Potter böckerna som skickades tillbaka från framtiden, någon i framtiden kastade dock en förbannelse på böckerna som resulterade i att alla skador Harry får i boken drabbar även Harry i salen. Så när de läste kapitlet 'Slytherins arvtagare' så insåg George att Harry skulle få basilisk gift i sig igen och vägrade läsa, så Harry tog boken själv och läste om det. Han började blöda och Sirius som gömt sig i sin animagusform förvandlade sig för att stoppa Harrys blödning och se till att han överlevde. Efter att Harrys skador försvunnit efter han blivit helad i boken försökte Sirius fly men blev infångad och Madam Bones konfiskera trollstaven han hade i sin hand och det är där som den ficen här börjar.

* * *

Madam Bones stirrade på staven som hon avväpnat från Sirius Black. "Det här är… en vanlig pinne", sade hon förvånat medan hon stirrade på den.

"Ja, vad trodde du? Jag förlorade min stav när jag blev arresterad. Men jag är smickrad att du tror att jag är smart nog att få tag på en ny trollstav när alla letar efter mig", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

Obemärkt av alla försökte han ta sig ur repen som band hela hans kropp, men det var omöjligt. Hans tankar gick åt alla håll, han visste att han skulle vara tvungen att ta sig ut härifrån snart om han inte ville lida konsekvenserna av hans "handlingar" som "dödsätare". Hans tankar avbröts utav att ett expressbrev flög in i salen, ett av de som alltid flög omkring på Ministeriet enligt Tonks.

Fudge sträckte ut sin hand och fångade det innan han vecklade ut det och läste det snabbt medan ett brett leende spred sig över hans ansikte. De som visste sanningen om Sirius insåg ganska snabbt att vad det än var som stod i det där brevet, så var det inte goda nyheter för dem, och sannerligen inte för Sirius.

"Ah, rättvisa", sade Fudge och vände sig emot Sirius. "En fångvaktare från Azkaban är på väg hit just nu, i sällskap med en Dementor, Black. Det verkar vara dags att betala trots allt."

Sirius frös tillfälligt av skräck, det kunde inte hända. Han var tvungen att ta sig iväg därifrån. Nu. Hur kunde ens en dementor vara på väg till Hogwarts redan. Han hade blivit upptäckt för tio minuter sen. Hur kunde ett bud redan ha nått Azkaban och skickat iväg en dementor så snabbt. Det var inte logiskt, det var nästan som om de hade haft en dementor efterskickat för timmar sen, i förhoppning av att de skulle kunna gripa någon. Hans blick drogs till hans gudson som var alldeles likblek, säkert från förlusten av den stora mängd blod han förlorat. Men det var något i hans ögon, en vilja om att göra något, att hjälpa honom själv, insåg Sirius, och han visste att han inte kunde låta det hända till något pris.

"Jag vill bara klarlägga snabbt att ingen här inne behöver hjälpa mig, jag planerar och kommer ta mig härifrån levande, utan några skador och med min själ kvar."

Harry såg en aning förskräckt på sin gudfar, han visste att han skulle lyssna på honom, följa hans önskning. Men ifall det behövdes så skulle han trotsa sin gudfar, allt för att rädda honom. Sirius var hans sista familjemedlem, den man han såg som sin pappa, han kunde inte tillåta att han blev skadad… hans tankar rycktes snabbt tillbaka till situationen när han hörde Umbridges röst.

"Var inte dum Black, ingen här inne skulle hjälpa dig och du har ingen chans att fly."

"Jag är Sirius Black, madam Padda." Sirius böjde på sitt huvud som om han hälsade henne och visade henne respekt, sanningen var långt därifrån. Ett leende spelade på hans läppar och han skulle aldrig visa henne respekt. Inte efter vad hon hade gjort emot Remus. "Jag vet att jag är hatad av nästan alla, men jag vet även att jag har en del fans och du kan inte förneka det. Det är bara mitt utseende… tja, och det faktum att jag är "farlig", kvinnor verkar gilla det. I alla fall de fem som försökt kontakta mig under de senaste två åren."

"Så Azkaban gjorde dig galen trots allt", påpekade Kingsley en aning road, på ett sätt var han glad att Sirius agerade så där. Det påminde honom om hur Sirius hade agerat i skolan, visst han blev intresserad av Jasmine redan i sitt femte år, och valde definitivt ett bättre sätt att visa det än vad James hade visat sin kärlek för Lily. Medan James frågade ut Lily ständigt hade Sirius börjat med att försöka vara en nära vän som flörtade med henne. Hans hjärta hade tillhört Jasmine helt och hållet ett år senare, även om deras förhållande först startade i slutet av året, och även efter att de startat ett förhållande så hade Sirius fortsatt flörta med andra, men han gick aldrig över gränsen och skulle aldrig vara otrogen mot Jasmine. Han hade älskat henne för mycket för det, och Jasmine hade vetat det och därför inte haft några problem med att han flörta med andra. Det var bara i hans natur. Å andra sidan så blev han orolig över hur Sirius agerade, han retade bara upp ministern och Umbridge och det kunde slå tillbaka emot honom.

"Åh inte alls, jag svamlar bara för att komma på ett sätt att mig ut härifrån…få se…", sade Sirius tankfullt, en plan började formas i sitt huvud, men för att det skulle fungera så var han tvungen att se till att han prata så länge att de blev ointresserad i vad han hade att säga. "Vad sägs som en deal? Lia här upphäver sin förtrollning, jag får tjugo sekunders försprång innan vem som än vill får jaga efter mig för att utkräva sin händ. Oddsen borde bli minst en mot hundra. Jag kan även slänga in att jag berättar allt jag vet om dagens läge gällande Voldemort. Oddsen talar emot mig, vad säger ni?

"Du menar att han lever. Att du utför hans order just nu?" flämtar en fjärdeårselev från Ravenclaw skrämt och viskningar bröt ut mellan eleverna i salen, alla av dem undrade samma sak. Hade Harry Potter talat sanning hela tiden?

"Klart han lever, Harry Potter dödade honom aldrig, han fick honom endast att försvinna tillfälligt", sade Sirius och himla med ögonen. "Men nej, jag utför inte hans order. Låt oss säga att han hatar mig och troligtvis vill se mig död. Ni vet, jag gjorde några beslut som ledde till vissa händelser… ja… och den känslan av hat kommer bara förvärras om han någonsin träffar Bellatrix igen", avslutade han fundersamt, han hoppades innerligt att Voldemort och Bellatrix aldrig skulle återförenas.

"Merlin, vad gjorde den där idioten i Azkaban egentligen?" stönade Remus lågt medan olika scenarion utspelade sig i hans huvud, det ena värre än det andra.

"Han är död och du vet det", fräser Fudge. "Och vi gör inga avtal med dödsätare!"

Sirius höjde ett ögonbryn, och beslutade att medan han fortfarande hade tid så kunde han plantera små frön av tvivel hos alla när det kom till Fudges kompetens. "Där är du misstagen, du förstår jag har hört att guld byter händer mellan dig och Lucy Malfoy. Alla mina källor säger samma sak, att han är en dödsätare. Du kan ju bara tänka dig vad de andra fångarna i Azkaban anser om att han slingra sig undan.

"Du känner till andra dödsätares namn", konstaterade madam Bones medan hon blängde på mannan framför sig, om hon avskydde någon så var det han, för vad han gjort, för hans förräderi.

"Det beror på… jag har mött en hel del personer i mitt liv, Lia, och jag kan inte garantera att vissa inte bara är rykten."

"Kalla mig inte det avskum. Du förlorade rätten till det när du utplåna min familj."

Sirius kände hur hans strupe drog ihop sig. "Amelia, jag må ha tagit en del liv, men jag lovar att jag inte hade någon hand i din familjs död."

"Ditt ord betyder inte mycket. Du lovade att hålla familjen Potter säker. Se vad som hände med dem", väste hon och Sirius ryckte till, att bli påmind om att han var en av anledningarna till varför de var döda, till varför Harry var föräldralös var en av de värsta känslorna, men han visste att han förtjänade det, så han höll tyst.

"Varför gjorde du det? Säg mig, vad erbjöd han dig som var värt att kasta bort dina vänners liv, din frus liv?" Sirius stirrade envist ner i marken medan han kämpade för att hålla tillbaka tårarna medan det kändes som om hon huggit ner en kniv i hans bröst och långsamt vred om i ett försök att krossa, att utplåna hans hjärta tills allt som bestod var en smörja av köttet det var gjort av och blodet som pumpades genom det. "Var det värt det?" fortsätter hon och Harry blängde ilsket på henne medan han skakade av undertryckt ilska. Hur kunde hon stå och säga det till Sirius, han hade inget att göra med det. Han var oskyldig.

"Sluta", viskade Sirius tillslut medan han blinkade bort tårarna i sina ögon, han kunde inte tillåta att någon såg dem.

"Jag sade var det värt det? Veta att du förstörde en pojkes framtid, du ryckte ifrån honom hans föräldrar och sände honom till ett liv hos mugglare där han var hatad. Du bär inte bara ansvaret för att James och Lily Potter dog, du sände även James syster till döden, din egna fru, när du valde att ansluta dig till Voldemort. Visste du om att de planerade att attackera henne, tortera henne och vanställa hennes kropp så hon blev oigenkännlig. Gav du dem adressen till vart ni bodde, stod du vid sidan av och tittade på medan de stal hennes liv? Skratta du när alla tre Potters dog pågrund av dig så som du skratta när du eliminera Peter?"

"Nej!" utbrast Sirius och till allas förvåning såg de tårar falla från hans ögon, rulla snabbt ner för hans kinder medan hela hans kropp skakade medan han mumlade order "nej" om och om igen. Harry var tillbaka hållen av Hermione och Ron, för att hindra honom från att attackera Madam Bones, även om de själva hade lust att göra samma sak. Den äldre häxan borde inte ha sagt såna saker till Sirius, de var lögner.

"Madam Bones, sluta med det här", väser Tonks medan hon tar ett steg närmare sin chef. "Du är väldigt orättvis. Du kanske hatar honom, och du får göra det om du vill, jag bryr mig inte, men vad du gör nu är inte rättvist. Du spekulerar och drar slutsatser i ett försök att såra honom. Och jag vet vad du tänker, han förtjänar det. Men du talar lögner. Vi alla kanske inte kände honom så väl som jag trodde, men jag vet en sak och det är att den här mannen, Sirius Black, älskade Jasmine helt och hållet. Han skulle inte tillåta någon skada henne om han kunde förändra det. Så antingen fortsätter du med ditt förhör och får de riktiga svaren eller så lämnar du honom ifred."

"Du försvarar honom?" kräver Umbridge och lutar sig ivrigt framåt.

"Han är min mammas kusin, dessutom tycker jag något är fel med hela historien. Okej, han förrådde familjen Potter, inklusive Jasmine, han dödade Pettigrew och bröt sig tolv år senare ut från Azkaban för att döda Harry… och nu räddar han honom? Är det inte någon annan än jag som tycker det låter konstigt. Varför skulle han plötsligt vilja rädda Harrys liv?" kräver Tonks medan Sirius äntligen lyckats få tillbaka sin kontroll och stoppat flödet av tårar.

"Och hur kunde han ta sig in i slottet. Jag trodde framtiden kontrollera vem som tog sig in och ut. Varför skulle de tillåta honom komma in i slottet om han ville mörda Harry?" frågar Ginny triumferande, men Dumbledores röst dödade snabbt hennes glädje.

"Cornelius, jag vädjar. Du kan inte ta in en Dementor i slottet eller avrätta honom framför barnen."

"Han ska möta sitt öde. Öppna portarna till slottet Albus", väser Umbridge och Fudge nickar bakom henne.

"Vänta ett tag Cornelius, Dolores. De drog upp viktiga punkter, och personligen vill jag veta hur han bröt sig ut ur Azkaban. Professor Snape, du råkar inte ha lite Veritaserum?"

"På mitt kontor", sade Snape kort, medan han reste sig och började gå ut ur salen för att leda vägen.

"Nå väl, Black, jag tror det är dags vi har ett förhör."

"Led vägen och jag följer frivilligt utan några krav med", sade Sirius ärlig. Det här var hans chans att bli fri, Amelia skulle säkert ställa frågor som ledde till hans frigivning och efter det kunde han skaffa vårdnaden om Harry. Han kunde känna att i princip alla i salen stirrade misstänksamt på honom medan de försökte lista ut varför han var så samarbetsvillig. Under tiden så fick madam Bones Sirius att flyta över till dörrarna in till stora salen innan hon avbröt förtrollningen.

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan medan hon tänkte över situationen. Antingen kunde hon få Sirius att sväva ut, men då skulle hon inte kunna använda sin stav om det behövdes. Eller så kunde hon ta bort repen som band honom, men då skulle han vara fri att fly. Det fanns egentligen bara en lösning. Och till allas förvåning så försvann repen som band hela hans kropp så att det enda som lämnades kvar var ett rep som band hans händer bakom sin rygg.

"Börja gå Black. Minerva McGonagalls kontor, du borde veta vart det ligger. Om jag minns rätt var du där allt för ofta under din skoltid", beordrade hon och Sirius tar förvånat några snubblande steg ut ur salen medan de förvånade och förskräckta skriken ekade runt honom.

"Amelia, vad håller du på med. Du släpper Black fri!" skrek Fudge och madam Bones vände sig om mot honom medan Sirius stannade till strax utanför dörrarna och såg osäkert in i salen.

"Jag gör det bästa av situationen, Cornelius. Jag behöver mitt spö och Merlin vet varför, men jag litar på att Black inte ska göra något. Från vad jag kan se så verkar han vilja bli förhörd."

"För att vi ska erkänna hans onda gärningar!" skrek Umbridge och madam Bones rös som om hon klivit ner i en tunna med iskallt vatten, säkerligen en reaktion från hennes gälla ton.

"Vilket gör att vi har mer att döma honom för", sade madam Bones otåligt medan hon ignorerade lusten att försöka få tillbaka värme i sin kropp. Hon kunde inte förstå varför allt kändes så hopplöst och varför hon frös så mycket.

Under tiden hade Harry stelnat till. Harry som nyss varit fylld av glädje vid tanken på att Sirius äntligen skulle få sin rättegång kunde känna den blekna bort för att fyllas av ett tomt, kallt mörker inom sig. Ett symptom som han kände till alldeles för väl. Tiden runt om honom rörde sig i slowmotion, han kunde se dementorn komma inom synhåll och han kunde i ögonvrån se att de flesta öppnade sina munnar för att skrika, men han hörde inget. Deras skrik drunknade i bruset i hans öron, ersattes i stället av skriken från hans föräldrar, Voldemorts befallning om att döda Cedric och senare hans hån. Men han skakade bestämt på huvudet, han kunde inte bli distraherade nu, inte när Sirius var fara. Hans ögon fann hans och Harrys hjärta krossades när han stirrade in i sin gudfars ögon. Ögon som var fyllda av skräck, beslutsamhet, bedjande om förlåtelse och… och kärlek. Så mycket kärlek medan de i fem korta sekunder såg varandra rakt in i ögon, rakt in i varandras själar. Sirius läppar formade ord och till sin chock lyckades Harry reda ut det; "Jag älskar dig, var stark, min son", innan dementorn gick emellan så att Harry inte längre kunde se sin gudfar, greppade hans armar och det kändes som om någon vred runt Harrys hjärta, det kunde inte nu. Han kunde inte förlora Sirius.

Nästan som i transtillstånd drog han sin stav och skrek _Expecto Patronum_ medan han flög upp från sin plats, den skinande silver kronhjorten sprang ur hans stav och galopperade i väg mot dementorn som hade släppt huvan och sänkt sitt huvud emot Sirius som verkade vara stel av skräck, förlorad i sina hemskaste minnen medan han darrade i hela kroppen. Till slut, efter vad för Harry var en halv evighet, kolliderade hans patronusen med dementorn som släppte sitt tag om Sirius armar och drog sig bakåt, försvann utom synhåll. I samma sekund som dementorn släppt taget om Sirius föll han till marken helt orörlig. Tystnaden som tidigare pressat mot hans öron och han kunde åter igen höra normalt. Höra de skrämda skriken från alla i salen, men det spelade ingen roll nu.

Harry släppte ut ett fasansfullt skrik och började springa, han kunde känna någon gripa tag honom runt midjan, hålla honom tillbaka, pressade honom mot sin bröstkorg. Harry sparkade med benen och vred sig så mycket han kunde, fast besluten att ta sig ur mannens grepp…

"Harry, det är inget du kan göra", kunde han höra Remus ropa men han ignorerade det. Det kunde inte vara sant. Det var inte sant, allt det här var en hemsk mardröm och han skulle snart vakna upp i sin säng, gå ner till frukosten där han skulle träffa Sirius som mådde bra.

Harrys försök att ta sig loss ökade i styrka när han såg att madam Bones började närma sig Sirius, och till sist tog han sig loss och han sprang det fortaste han kunde genom salen, duckade undan från Kingsley armar, kasta sig ner på golvet och gled förbi en prefekt från Hufflepuff och stannade bredvid Sirius.

"Nej, nej, nej", mumlade han frenetiskt medan han lyfta upp Sirius slappa huvud och placerade det i sitt knä och strök undan hårlockarna som var i hans ansikte. "Nej, du mår bra. Du är fin. Kom igen Sirius, vakna, snälla vakna."

"Harry, det är för sent, du kan inte göra något. Ingen eller inget kan föra tillbaka någon från det", sade Hermione med tjock röst och tårar vällande ner för kinderna. Under tiden så hade alla lärare kastat sina egna patronusar, för att se till att ingen dementor kunde komma tillbaka.

"Nej, han är inte borta!" röt Harry och försökte fokusera sin blick på sin vän, men det var omöjligt. Tårarna i hans ögon gjorde hans syn alldeles för grumlig. "Han mår bra. Han är bara avsvimmad. Han kommer vakna när som helst. Han är inte borta, han kan inte. Han lovade, vi kommer vara en familj. Han lovade."

"Mr Potter, kliv undan från Blacks kropp!" beordrade Umbridge lyckligt.

"Ni får honom inte. Han finns fortfarande härinne. Han är inte död", skrek Harry medan han praktiskt taget lade sig skyddande över Sirius bröst. Han kunde höra hjärtat slå under honom, men det var för långsamt för att det skulle betyda något. Det var mekaniskt, och hans ögon, som alltid hade liv i dem trots vad han gått igenom, var döda. Det fanns inget i dem, inget liv alls. De var bara kalla och oseende. Hans hud hade förlorat all sin färg och antagit en blek grå, sjuklig färg medan all värme tycktes ha lämnat kroppen. I det ögonblicket accepterade Harry sanningen, Sirius var borta. Det enda som återstod var hans kropp, ett tomt skal. Slutligen hade Sirius mött ett öde värre än döden. En flämtande snyftning slet sig ur hans strupe och han blinkade vilt för att inte släppa fram tårarna men det var lönlöst. De strömmade nerför hans kinder och droppade ner på Sirius ansikte. Han kunde inte få någon luft och hans kropp skakade av snyftningar, han hade förlorat Sirius. Förlorat sin koppling till sina föräldrar, förlorat sin gudfar. Förlorat den man som var som en förälder till honom, den man som blivit hans pappa. Efter två år, efter att äntligen trott att något i hans liv kunde vara perfekt, så togs den personen ifrån honom. Åter igen var han ensam, helt ensam. Den man som endast brytt sig om hans bästa, gjort allt för att hålla honom säker var borta, död.

"Harry, gå undan från honom. Han är en mördare, du behöver inte by dig om honom", sade Angelina i en skrämd röst medan hon betraktade hur Harry strök sina tummar över Sirius Blacks ansikte, strök undan hår kärleksfullt, stirrade på hans kropp som om den var centrumet i hans universum, allt medan hans tårar fortsatte strömma nerför hans kinder. Hon kunde inte förstå det.

"Han är min gudfar. Han skulle ge mig ett hem!" skrek Harry medan han stirrade upp ilsket, ögonen röda av tårar och hans hår mer rörigt än vanligt. Nästan alla i salen drog efter andan när de hörde det, Sirius Black; ökänd massmördare var Harry Potters gudfar, och Harry ville bo hos honom. För de flesta vad det sista pusselbiten i pusslet. Harry var galen så som ministeriet och Daily Prophet hävdade, eller var påväg att bli ond.

"Harry, han är en massmördare!" utbrast Dean misstroget.

"Han var oskyldig. Och ni dödade honom!" skrek Harry medan han blängde på Fudge och Umbridge. "Ni dödade en oskyldig man. Ni dödades honom."

"Oskyldig, Potter", sade madam Bones hårt och vände sig emot tonåringen som satt på golvet och försökte skymma Sirius kropp. "Du verkar inte veta vad han…"

"Harry vet mycket väl vad han gjort och inte gjort", sade Ron medan han beskyddande ställde sig framför Harry. "Tro oss, Sirius Black var oskyldig, han erkände det för två år sen samtidigt som Pettigrew erkände att han var ansvarig för allt Sirius var anklagad för."

"Ifall Black var oskyldig skulle vi veta det", sade McLaggen hånande.

"Hur, han fick ingen rättegång", fräste Hermione och åter igen gick en gemensam flämtning genom salen.

"Jag hoppas att ni är nöjda nu. Ni tog nyss ifrån Harry den man han såg som en förälder", sade Ginny samtidigt medan hon såg hånfullt på Fudge och Umbridge.

"Han är inte borta än. Ni måste fixa det här", sade Harry bestämt medan han fortfarande höll Sirius i ett hårt grepp, som om det var hans livlina. Och kanske var det så, ifall han släppte Sirius skulle det innebära att han gav upp, att han accepterade Sirius öde. Han kunde inte göra det, det var tvungen att finnas något sätt att ändra det, men om han släppte Sirius så skulle han medge till sig själv att situationen var hopplös. Att Sirius var borta.

"Harry, de kan inte göra något. Ingen kan omvända konsekvenserna av en dementorkyss", sade Remus lågmält, han var själv likblek i ansiktet. Han var återigen helt ensam, alla hans vänner var döda.

"De måste göra något. De kan inte… han var oskyldig. Oskyldig!" skrek Harry. "En tidvändare, de kan använda en tidvändare", flämtade han desperat.

"Mr Potter, det tar veckor att fixa fram en tidvändare, du har max tolv timmar på dig innan det är försent."

"Så ni tänker bara låta honom dö!" skrek Harry medan han blängde mordiskt på madam Bones. "Ni fixar det här eller… eller så lämnar jag den här världen."

"Harry, du kan inte mena det. Du hör hemma här. Du älskar magi, Hogwarts är ditt hem", sade Oliver chockat.

"Hör hemma här! Hogwarts borde inte vara mitt hem, jag kunde ha fått ett hem med Sirius, han erbjöd mig ett hem. Vad för anledning har jag att stanna här? Magi fick nästan mina vänner dödade. Magi såg till att jag var hatad när jag växte upp. Magi fick mina föräldrar dödade. Magi fick Sirius dödad. Vad för anledning har jag att stanna kvar? Ni fixar det, ni ser till att föra tillbaka Sirius eller så slutar jag på Hogwarts, lämnar er i Voldemorts händer", sade Harry medan han med en darrande hand pekade på Fudge.

"Voldemort är död!" skrek Umbridge "Och Black fick vad han förtjänade", innan någon hann reagera så blev hon träffad av en lamslå och föll medvetslös till marken.

"Vem gjorde det?" skrek Fudge och Harry höjde bestämt sin hand, följd utav Ron och Hermione, något som fick tvillingarna och Ginny och Luna att höja sina händer och inom några sekunder hade även Neville, Oliver, Lee och jagarna höjt sina händer, de sista mest av lojalitet för Harry; för även om de inte förstod hela situationen så visste de att Harry var väldigt upprörd över att Sirius Black blivit utsatt för dementorkyssen och att Umbridge inte borde ha sagt det, så de tog alla på sig skulden för att förhäxat Umbridge.

"Säg aldrig mer något sådant om min gudfar. Han förtjänade inget av vad han genomlidit. Han var en god person. Ni torterade honom, ni jagade honom, ni smutskastade hans namn. Men det räckte inte, ni var tvungna att ta hans själ med!" skrek Harry, och hans röst skar sig pågrund av dem rena sorgen i hans röst och volymen av den.

"Kom igen Harry", sade George medan han tog ett grepp under Harrys armar och drog upp honom på benen, noga med att se till att vad som återstod av Sirius inte blev skadad på något sätt. "Låt oss gå härifrån."

"Jag kan inte lämna Sirius, de kommer att göra sig av med honom. De kommer inte ens försöka rädda honom", lyckades Harry få ur sig mellan sina snyftningar och han snubblade till medan han försökte nå Sirius, desperat att inte lämna honom

"Jag tar honom. Vi tänker inte Fudge och hans likar få tag i honom, vi vet vad han betyder", sade Fred kallt medan han blängde upp mot lärarbordet innan han plockade fram sin stav, svängde på den och fick Sirius kropp att sakta sväva uppåt tills den var i midjehöjd.

"Ni fixar det här, jag bryr mig inte om hur eller om ni behöver bryta lagar för att göra det. Men ni ser till att Sirius får tillbaks sin själ, annars kan vi garantera att ni alla kommer ha större problem än Voldemort på era händer", fräste Ginny innan hon tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och tvillingarna, som förde med sig Sirius och Harry, gick ut ur salen och försvann. De lämnade en knäpptyst samling bakom sig, där ingen, vare sig vuxna som barn, hade någon aning om vad de skulle göra eller säga. Så de stirrade tysta på platsen där de sist sett gruppen medan de försökte reda ut vad som nyss ägt rum.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George som stödde Harry och Fred som höll Sirius kropp flytande i luften klämde sig igenom den smala ingången och hamnade i den lila grottliknande rummet de hade gjort iordning. Medan gången ner till Hogsmeade var oanvändbar var det fortfarande en stor yta de hade att röra sig på och de hade för länge sen ställt in möbler där så att de hade någonstans att koppla av.

Fred sänkte ner Sirius på den mjuka soffan och Harry greppade genast tag i sin gudfars arm och begravde sitt ansikte i sidan på mannen. De andra såg sorgset på varandra utan att ha någon aning om vad de kunde göra. Det var inte som om de kunde ge Harry några tröstande ord.

"Han kommer vakna upp, han måste göra det", sade Harry hest medan han ilsket torkade bort tårarna med ena handen.

"Harry, det där var dementorkyssen. Får vi inte tag i en tidvändare inom tolv timmar är det inget vi kan göra. Och det är inte ens säkert att det kommer hjälpa. Jag vet inte om man kan förändra något sådant här", sade Hermione. Hon önskade att hon kunde säga att Harry hade rätt, men hon kunde inte ge honom något falskt hopp.

"Den kanske inte tog hans själ. Min partronus var på den på direkten… han, han kanske bara är i tillfällig koma. Han kommer vakna, han skulle inte göra så här. Han skulle inte lämna mig", sade Harry desperat. "Det var inte ens tio sekunder. Han kan inte ha förlorat själen."

"Harry, kompis", sade Ron försiktigt. "Inget av det här borde ha hänt. Men jag har aldrig hört om någon som återhämtat sig från dementorkyssen, oavsett om den var lång eller kort." En bedövande tystnad fyllde rummet efter hans ord och Harry begravde åter igen sitt ansikte i sidan på Sirius kropp medan alla andra såg på honom utan att säga något ord.

"Det här är mitt fel", viskade Harry tillslut efter flera minuters tystnad. "Ifall jag inte tagit boken och läst så hade han inte behövt förvandla sig, ifall jag inte drabbats av den här förbannelsen hade han inte behövt förvandla sig. Han dog pågrund av mig. Han hade levt om det inte var för mig."

"Han hade varit i Azkaban om det inte var för dig", avbröt Ginny hårt.

"Han hade åtminstone varit levande", fräste Harry tillbaka och snörvlade till. "Jag anklagade Fudge, men om jag varit mer uppmärksam hade jag kunnat stoppa allt det här, jag hade räddat honom. Jag var självisk som ville att han skulle bli fri så jag kunde bo med honom. Jag borde inte ha önskat det, jag borde ha nöjt mig med att han var levande."

"Jag tror att ifall han kunde få välja sätt att dö skulle det här vara det han valde. Han dog för att rädda dig. För att hålla dig säker, det var allt han ville", sade Fred försiktigt.

"De sista orden han sade till mig var 'jag älskar dig, var stark, min son', men hur kan jag vara stark när jag förlorade honom. Jag vet inte hur jag kan fortsätta", sade Harry innan han åter igen bröt ihop. Tårarna strömmade nerför hans kinder floder, han hyperventilerade av sin sorg medan han hela tiden höll sig nära Sirius, som om han var fastlimmad vid hans sida.

Hans vänner såg på honom desperat. De visste mycket väl att det här kunde vara det sista strået för Harry. Hur skulle han kunna ta sig vidare från det här när han klandrade sig själv för Sirius död, när de visste att oavsett vad de sade så skulle han inte sluta beskylla sig själv, klandra sig själv för att inte rädda Sirius. Harry hade varit så nära att bryta ihop helt och hållet när Cedric dog, hur skulle han då klara av att inte gå under, inte krossas i bitar som aldrig skulle kunna klistras ihop igen ordentligt för att han förlorade Sirius, sin pappa för alltid. Det här var troligtvis Harrys undergång, och i längden även resten av Storbritanniens undergång. Allt på grund av att Fudge kalla på en dementor och lät den komma in i slottet utan någon som kontrollerade den när Sirius hade en order om att bli kysst på fläcken. Hade Fudge bara lyssnat hade Sirius inte behövt dö, inte behövt förlora sin själ. Och Harrys hjärta skulle inte ha blivit krossat, skadat för alltid. Genom ett drag hade allas framtid äventyrats pågrund av att Ministeriet såg till att en pojke förlorade sin tredje och sista förälder. För varför skulle Harry riskera sitt liv och kämpa emot Voldemort och hans anhängare när det var Ministeriet som råna honom på hans lycka. De såg alla bistert på varandra medan deras öron tog in Harrys hjärtskärande snyftningar och hans viskade ord bedjandes om förlåtelse, bedjande om att han inte menade att få honom dödad, bedjandes om att vakna upp. Att han skulle göra vad som än krävdes. Men han fick aldrig något svar och det enda som fortsatte att bryta tystnaden i rummet var hans läten av sorg.

* * *

AN: Så det var det. Det finns en chans att jag skriver ett till kapitel där jag utforskar vad som hände i salen efter gruppen lämnade den, deras försök att hitta en lösning och rädda Sirius själ. Ifall de lyckas rädda honom har jag dock inte bestämt ännu. Men är det något ni skulle vilja se, eller ska jag bara lämna det som det är?

Sist men inte minst. Grattis Fred och George Weasley på eran födelsedag. Ni är nu 37 år gamla :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Gryffindor01**: Det gör inget att du missade att jag hade lagt upp den här ficen. Tog ändå en evighet innan jag uppdatera, tyvärr. Men nu är det här. Det glädjer mig så mycket att höra att du tycker att jag skriver på ett bra sätt och lyckas förmedla känslorna. Du har dock helt rätt i att Harry ändå skulle bekämpa Voldemort, men just i det ögonblicket så hade Ministeriet dödat Sirius, eller åtminstone tagit hans själ men praktiskt taget samma sak. I alla fall så leder det till att Harry hade väldigt starka känslor och han sade saker han i vanliga fall inte skulle ha sagt. Jämför det med hur han reagerade i femte boken i Dumbledores kontor som exempel, och då var han ändå en aning förbered på att någonting hade/kunde hända Sirius. Här hände allt på en gång och han hade ingen förberedelse. Först är han själv döende, sen är Sirius fångad, Sirius ska få berätta sin version och sen är han borta. Resten tror jag talar för sig själv :) Men kort, ja Harry hade fortfarande kämpat emot Voldemort men haft det mycket svårare att lita på Ministeriet än i böckerna ifall man skulle ha fortsatt på det här. Det var en bra idé att en tidvändare skulle finnas på Grimmaldiplan och ditt förslag fick mig att tänka om från min orginalplan, som kommer nämnas i slutet av kapitlet. Jag hoppas att du gillar kapitlet och vad jag har "skapat".  
/Lea

**Mira**: Aw, jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för att jag fick dig att börja gråta. Jag lovar att det här kapitlet är bättre… tja lite bättre åtminstone i det faktum att jag inte fokuserar lika mycket på Harrys känslor, i själva verket nästan inget alls.  
/Lea

**Bokmalvan**: Tack så hemskt mycket, och jag har blivit informerad ett flertal gånger om att jag är ondskefull så jag tar inte illa upp till att bli kallad elak. Ifall någon annan hade skrivit det här kapitlet och jag hade läst det så hade jag haft samma åsikt.

**Alva**: Jag tog ditt råd till hjärtat och tog mig i kragen och skrev ett till kapitel. Låt oss ignorera att det kom fyra månader efter din review. Ledsen för att få dig att nästan börja gråta. En fråga bara, får jag fortfarande guldstjärnan även om det tog fyra månader efter din kommentar? Jag gillar verkligen guldstjärnor :D Jag lovar att Sirius blir räddad, förr eller senare. Jag ska skriva ett kapitel till innan den här historien är avslutad. Fudge kommer troligtvis få en käftsmäll någon gång tillsammans med några andra, men jag tror att det är något som kommer hända i vanliga HLHP.

**Linneagb**: Hehe, jag ber om ursäkt för ifall jag har skadat/sårat dina känslor. Förhoppningsvis så kommer det här kapitlet att fixa allting och lösa situationen de fått på sina händer.

**Luna lovegood 21**: Tyvärr lyssnade jag inte på dig och skrev mer på det här, även om det visserligen tog ett och ett halvt år innan det här kapitlet blev färdigt, ops. Men oroa dig inte, jag är klar med den här nu, mer eller mindre. Jag kommer troligtvis skriva ett kort kapitel till men det kanske dröjer några veckor, ska fokusera på nästa kapitel i flammande bägaren först och främst.

**Thalia**: Aw, jag ber om ursäkt för att nästan få dig att börja gråta, förhoppningvis så kommer det här (fördröjda) kapitlet vara mindre av en känslomässig bergochdalbana ;) och gör alla glada igen.  
Mvh Lea

**Heddan: **Haha förlåt, men du fick mig att börja skratta när du berätta om hur du gråter och hyperventilerar mitt under en lektion. Det är faran med att läsa fanfiction på lektionstid. Det tog tyvärr ett och ett halvt år innan jag lyckads uppdatera igen men det här knyter ihop det mesta. Jag kommer troligtvis skriva ett kort kapitel till någon gång som knyter ihop det allra sista, men det kommer inte vara något jätteviktigt troligtvis :)  
Lea

**HQanna: **Aw tack så mycket, jag tänker ta det som en komplimang. Jag kallas inte för Lucifer för inget trots allt :) Jag hoppas att det här kommer att göra dig glad även om det tog… åh det har gått ett och ett halvt år. Jag trodde bara att det varit åtta månader max! Vad hände? Aja bättre sent än aldrig antar jag. Jag hoppas verkligen att de lever upp till de förväntningarna som skapades när du läste första kapitlet. Men seriöst, tack så mycket för de snälla komplimangerna. Det gör mig så himla glad att höra att du tycker jag skriver bra :)  
Kram Lea.

**AngelUtopia**:Du målar en väldigt roande bild i mitt huvud, tyvärr så kom det inte med i det slutgiltiga utdraget även trots att jag planerat något liknande. Men då jag halvvägs in i skrivandet valde att ändra min plan så hade det inte längre någon plats i den här historien.

* * *

_"Ni fixar det här, jag bryr mig inte om hur eller om ni behöver bryta lagar för att göra det. Men ni ser till att Sirius får tillbaks sin själ, annars kan vi garantera att ni alla kommer ha större problem än Voldemort på era händer", fräste Ginny innan hon tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och tvillingarna, som förde med sig Sirius och Harry, gick ut ur salen och försvann. De lämnade en knäpptyst samling bakom sig, där ingen, vare sig vuxna som barn, hade någon aning om vad de skulle göra eller säga. Så de stirrade tysta på platsen där de sist sett gruppen medan de försökte reda ut vad som nyss ägt rum. _

Sekunderna i salen tickade förbi, men fortfarande yttrades inte ett ord, flera gånger öppnade individer runt om i salen sina munnar för att bara ett ögonblick senare stänga dem igen medan de försökte reda ut sin förvirring. Minuter drog sig långsamt förbi och fortfarande hade ingen frågat vad det var som pågick, vad som hade hänt.

"Nå, ska ingen stoppa pojken?" krävde Fudge tillslut medan han nervöst vred sitt plommonstop mellan sina händer.

"Är du en dåre. Vill du verkligen gå efter honom nu?" väser Tonks medan hon ilsket torkar bort tårar med skjortärmen och hennes nästa ord blev startskottet för alla frågor. "Låt honom sörja för Merlins skull."

"Okej, exakt vad är det som pågår?"

"Varför i helvete är Potter så upprörd?"

"Mitt huvud värker. Måste allting vara så komplicerat?"

"Jag saknar åren då det värsta som hände var att man misslyckades på ett prov, inte att någon dog, blev kidnappad eller förlora sin själ", muttrade Burbage och skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"Kan någon förklara vad som hände?"

"Hur kan någon vara dum nog att släppa lös en dementor på en skola?"

"Jag har en känsla av att vi är helt körda."

"Bra jobbat. Hur hade ni tänkt lösa det här?"

Frågorna om vad som nyss hade hänt kom från alla håll, alla olika varandra då alla ville ha svar på olika saker. Men kanske var det frågan som Malfoy ställde som tillslut fick alla att tystna.

"Så jag är väldigt imponerad. Med ren dumhet har ni sett till att Potter vill lämna skolan om ni inte återhämtar hans gudfars själ på något sätt. Jag kan bara tänka mig vad roligt Daily Prophet kommer ha. Säg mig, vill ni att alla ska dö?" Malfoys röst hörde tydligt över alla andras.

"Ursäkta mig?" sade Susan misstroget.

"Vi är påväg mot krig, säg vad ni vill angående Du-vet-vems, mörkrets herre eller vad man än kallar honom, återuppståndelse, det hindrar inte det faktum att dödsätare har börjat återsamla sig", sade Malfoy med en axelryckning. "Och ni har just plockat bort en av nyckelpersonerna i det här kriget, hur har ni tänkt överleva?"

"Vad i helsike babblar du om?"

"Se på det som schack. Ni har de svarta, uppenbarligen dödsätarna och liknade och sen har ni de vita spelpjäserna. Alla här inne är en schackpjäs oavsett om vi vill det eller inte. Ni har just gjort er av med den viktigaste pjäsen, en av dem åtminstone. Potter är drottningen. Den mest kraftfulla pjäsen, kan ta alla andra pjäser, röra sig som han vill. Skulle han själv bli tagen skulle den ljusa sidan förlora hoppet. Han själv blir försvagad för varje pjäs som tas av honom. Kalla Potter galen om ni vill, men jag satsar galleoner på att Sirius Black var hans kung, eller en av kungarna åtminstone. Det är uppenbart, han erkände det själv. Utan Black tänker han inte fortsätta spela. Varför inte? Därför att hans jäkla kung blev eliminerad och det är omöjligt. Så vad tänker ni göra åt det!" morrar Malfoy.

"Det var en väldigt intelligent liknelse… jag hoppas att jag är Harry ryttare, det skulle vara häftigt", svarade Luna lugnt.

Angelina såg på Luna misstroget. "Okej jag tänker ignorera vad du sade för tillfället. Jag vill ha svar. Varför i helsike bryr sig Harry så mycket om Sirius Black, och varför försvarar mina vänner honom?"

"Tredje boken har svaren på alla de frågorna", sade Mr Weasley tveksamt.

"Och hade det här inte hänt så hade jag nöjt mig med att vänta. Men just nu så gråter Harry ögonen ur sig, mina vänner hotade i princip nyss hela trolldomsministeriet. Så ge oss svar."

"Det hela är ganska enkelt när det väl kommer till kritan", började Kingsley tillslut att säga.

"Åh upplys oss, för jag kan inte se något enkelt i hela den här röran", sade madam Bones sarkastiskt medan hon masserade sina tinningar.

"Sirius bröt sit ut ur Azkaban och bröt sig in i Hogwarts som ni alla vet", sade Kingsley medan han drog en hand nerför ansiktet, innan han vände sin blick mot Remus som stirrade oseende ut i luften. "Vad som är mindre välkänt är att i slutet av året när Remus jobbade här så träffade Harry, Ron, Hermione och Remus Sirius i den spökande stugan."

"De gjorde vad?" skrek Umbridge, "Hur vågar de underhålla sådan information från Ministeriet? Hur vet du om det? Vi kan få er alla inspärrade för det här…"

"Jag, rektorn och trolldomsministern själv blev informerade om det här. I själva verket skulle Sirius få kyssen ifall han inte hade lyckats fly åter igen", avbröt McGonagall stelt medan hon såg ner på kvinnan som irriterade henne dagarna ut.

"Jag är inte riktigt säker på exakt vad som hände. Jag har fått höra det här i efterhand eftersom jag inte var närvarande den kvällen", erkände Kingsley lite tveksamt- "Remus, kan du berätta vad som hände?"

Alla vände sig mot Remus som fortfarande stirrade ut i luften. Han saknade färg i hela ansiktet och hans händer darrade. Det var ytterst tydligt att han var i djup chock och de i ordern kunde enkelt se att han sörjde förlusten av sin sista vän.

"Remus?" Tonks placerade sin hand på mannens arm och Remus ryckte till medan hans ögon sökte Tonks som suckade sorgset när hon såg desperationen i ögonen och placerade en hand på hans kind. "Åh, oroa dig inte, vi kommer att göra allt vi kan. Du är inte ensam".

"Professor, mår du bra?" frågade Amanda osäkert.

"Inte direkt", svarade Remus i en tjock röst. "Sirius har alltid varit en av mina närmaste vänner, han accepterade mig för vem jag var när nästan inga andra hade gjort det. Han såg förbi allt yttre…"

"Men han är ansvarig för familjen Potters död!" protesterade en renblodig högljutt och flämtningar flydde från munnar runt om i hela salen.

"Nej", fräste Remus och i ett kort ögonblick skiftade hans ögon färg. "I princip allting ni känner till om honom är en lögn. Han är inte den mannen ni tror att han är."

"… så vem är han? Vad är den sanna historien då?" frågar Neville tveksamt och ytterst förvirrat. Remus andades djupt in och knuffade bort all sin sorg, det sista han kunde göra var att se till att Sirius namn blev rentvättat även om Sirius själv aldrig skulle få uppleva det nu.

"Många av er kommer tro att jag ljuger nu, men jag lovar att det är den absoluta sanningen…", började Remus. "När vi träffades den kvällen så hade Sirius en intressant historia att berätta, en historia om att det var Peter Pettigrew som var ansvarig för att sälja ut James och Lily Potter, om att det var han som sprängde gatan och mördade de tolv mugglarna. Jag själv trodde på honom men visste att Harry, Ron och Hermione behövde bevis och inte bara ord."

"Kom igen. Pettigrew är död. Och Sirius erkände allt på sin rättegång", sade Kingsley i en överlägsen ton, vetandes att hans ord skulle leda till nästa stora avslöjande. Hans ord lyckades överröstade resten av tjattret i salen och intresserat så vände alla sin uppmärksamhet till Remus igen, nyfikna på vad han skulle ha att säga nu.

"Sirius har aldrig fått någon rättegång, han har aldrig erkänt något och Pettigrew är levande i allra högsta grad. Trots allt så mötte vi alla honom den natten", sade Remus och han kunde känna hur han hade allas uppmärksamhet. "Pettigrew är en animagus, en råtta i själva verket som saknar ett finger på en av sina händer, och tassar för den delen. Han spenderade tolv år med att bo hos en trollkarlsfamilj och låtsades vara deras husdjur…"

"Scabbers!" flämtade Percy och han kände hur allt blod försvann från hans ansikte.

"Mycket riktigt Percy", sade Remus med en trött nickning. "Lång historia kort så fick vi honom att förvandla sig, han erkände till brotten Sirius står anklagad för och rymde sen och flydde landet. Sirius själv tvingades fly, men sen dess har han hållit kontakten med Harry, som ni nu är medvetna om är hans gudson. Sen dess har de vuxit varandra närmare och Sirius blev Harrys fadersfigur."

"Och Fudge har precis dödat honom…", flämtade Katie förskräckt, hon hade inga problem med att tro på vad Remus hade att säga. I själva verket var den versionen den enda rimliga sanningen av döma av Harry och de andras reaktioner. Ilsket snurrade hon runt och blängde på ministern. "Hur kunde du göra det? Har Harry inte gått igenom tillräckligt mycket redan?"

"Tystnad", utbrast madam Bones innan någon mer hann uttrycka sina åsikter. "Så ni menar att Ministeriet förnekade Black en rättegång och han har suttit i Azkaban utan att ha blivit dömd för något i tolv år?" krävde hon förskräckt.

"Något sådant ja", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Och hur många här inne har var medveten om detta?"

"Um… Harry, Hermione, familjen Weasley, Kingsley, hela familjen Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape och jag… Tillsammans med kanske femton personer till…", sade Remus och Madam Bones spände blicken i den yngre mannen innan hon vände sig emot rektorn.

"Ni menar att över trettio personer har varit medvetna om att han ska vara oskyldig? Har du lust att berätta varför han inte fått en rättegång ännu om du varit medveten om att han var oskyldig, jag antar att du har haft kontakt med honom ett tag", frågar hon en aning stelt.

"Jag försökte, men alla var för upptagna med turneringen förra året att de knuffade undan mina ord. När jag väl försökte igen hade jag förlorat mina titlar", erkände Dumbledore med en suck.

"Vad jag är mest intresserad av att veta är hur vi ska lösa det här ifall Black är oskyldig", sade Katrina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Varför skulle vi försöka ändra det?" frågade Crabbe misstroget och Malfoy motstår lusten att dunka huvudet i bordet åt sin väns korkade fråga.

"Åh jag vet inte, kanske för att han är oskyldig, kanske för att Harry Potter uppenbarligen behöver honom, behöver du fler anledningar?" utbrast Amanda och skakade på huvudet

"Det går inte att göra något. Inget kan föra tillbaka någons själ. Han är borta", grymtade Moody och en tystnad föll över salen. Alla var fortfarande för chockade för att diskutera möjligheten att Black varit helt oskyldig.

"Tidvändare!" utbrast Percy tillslut och rodnade när alla blickar vändes mot honom. "Ni kan använda en tidvändare, åka tillbaka i tiden och förhindra att de händer."

"Jag är rädd att det inte är möjligt, Mr Weasley", sade Flitwick allvarligt. "Vi såg det alla. Det har redan hänt. Vi kan inte förändra något som redan har hänt."

"Men är inte det vad en tidvändare är till för, för att förändra det förflutna?" frågar Susan förvirrat.

"Inte exakt, det är väldigt komplicerat men tänk på det som en cirkel. Det som du gör har redan hänt. Ifall vi hade använt en tidvändare så hade vi sett Mr Black bli räddad. Ifall vi skulle använda en tidvändare nu så skulle vi antingen misslyckas eller dra på oss fruktansvärda konsekvenser för att ha ändrat något som hänt. Jag är rädd att det inte finns någon chans för Blacks överlevnad."

"Utöver det har vi även problemet att komma över en tidvändare, det är fruktansvärt mycket pappersarbete inblandat och tar veckor att få en, vi har bara timmar på oss", tillade madam Bones.

"Vi alla behöver en paus efter det här. Rolanda, Sinistra, Septima kan ni vara snälla och ta reda på vad som hände med dementorn, ni andra måste hålla koll på eleverna och se till att inga ledde några men från den här incidenten… Varm choklad och bullar borde hjälpa", sade Dumbledore allvarligt medan han reste sig upp.

"Vart är du påväg", frågade Fudge misstänksamt och Dumbledore vände sin blick mot ministern, som krympte ihop när han såg den kalla blicken i Dumbledores ögon.

"Jag har just nu sex elever på fri fot i slottet tillsammans med en saknad dementor, en utav dem ytterst upprörd, och jag tvivlar att de andra inte är mycket bättre. Det är mitt jobb att se till dem, så ursäkta mig medan jag går och gör mitt jobb. Ingen kommer lämna salen under min frånvaro för säkerhets skull", sade Dumbledore en aning strängt innan han försvann ut genom dörrarna som svängde igen och låstes bakom honom och de tre lärarna han bett leta reda på dementorn.

"Va försiktiga", sade han allvarligt till de tre kvinnorna innan han styrde stegen mot sitt kontor, innan han letade reda på sina elever och Sirius så hade han några affärer att fixa.

…

"Albus, vad gör du här?" frågade ministeriearbetaren som hade tittat upp från sitt arbete efter att ha hört ljudet av ekande fotsteg såg på sin gamla vän.

"Jag är i behov av en tjänst från dig", sade Dumbledore med ett ursäktande leende.

"En tjänst?" upprepade mannen bakom skrivbordet misstänksamt, han var mycket medveten om att Dumbledore sällan bad om tjänster och när han väl gjorde det var det något stort, så det var inte konstigt att han var noga med att få mer information innan han lovade något. Misstroget så satt han tyst medan Dumbledore förklarade vad han behövde.

"… det är därför av ytterst vikt att du hjälper mig med det här", avslutade Dumbledore med en suck.

"Du förstår att jag inte har någon rätt att ge ut det här till dig? Det är inte lite som hänger på en tråd här", påpekade mannen med rynkad panna.

"Jag vet, men en oskyldig mans liv hänger på det. Jag är övertygad om att jag kan genomföra det här utan att skapa mer problem. Ifall det misslyckas är det jag själv som tar smällen."

"Varför? Varför är det här så viktigt Albus, vem gäller det?" mannen lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och betraktade den äldre trollkarlen.

"Låt oss säga att det är mannen är en viktig del i det kommande kriget. Jag är rädd att utan honom så ser läget väldigt mörkt ut", sade Albus md en suck. "Kan du hjälpa mig, tiden är knapp."

Mannen vid skrivbordet drog sina händer över sitt ansikte och hoppade av stolen innan han började gå fram och tillbaka medan han tänkte över sina möjligheter. "Du är skyldig mig en stor tjänst för det här, Albus", varnade han tillslut efter han vänt sig om och börjat låsa upp dörren bakom sig.

"Men såklart, jag hade inte förväntat mig något mindre", försäkrade Dumbledore hastigt, men lättat.

…...

Dumbledore såg intresserat på väggen framför sig. Vid första anblick var det inget speciellt bara en vägg med en spegel på, men med lite fantasi och rätt rörelser så kunde man enkelt komma åt det utrymme som gömde sig bakom den. Att vara rektor och ha bra kontakt med spökena och tavlorna i slottet hade sina fördelar, så som att de kunde berätta var de personerna han sökte efter befann sig, eller åtminstone vart de senast blivit sedda. Han skulle just gå in när Fred kom ut genom den hemliga ingången innan han stannade i chock.

"Professor Dumbledore, vad gör du här? Vi trodde du var Lee… eller någon av de andra", sade han förvånat.

Dumbledore höjde ett ögonbryn men sade inget om varför de skulle ha trott att någon annan skulle hitta dem, eller ens veta vart de var, istället log han svagt och frågade: "Hur mår Harry?"

Fred stirrade misstroget på rektorn. "Åh han mår toppen, han förlorade bara precis den man han såg som sin fader och försöker skaka liv i honom medan han ber till alla makter som finns att det bara är ett grymt skämt", hans röst som börjat som misstrogen blev högre och allt mer ilsken för varje ord.

"Mr Weasley, jag förstår att du är upprörd…"

"Jag tror inte du gör det professor", snäste Fred. "Min bror ligger och gråter ögonen ur sig, han har gett upp totalt och jag är inte säker på att han kan återhämta sig från det här."

"Och jag är här för att rätta till det."

"Såvida du inte har makten att ge tillbaka någon dens själ så tror jag det är försent", muttrade Fred innan han desperat ser på rektorn. "Snälla säg att du har den makten."

"Inte precis men jag tror jag har en lösning, nej säg inget till Harry", sade Dumbledore hastigt när han såg Freds min, "jag kan inte garantera att det fungerar. Men jag behöver dig och din bror för det."

"Vad som helst."

"Det bryter mot flera lagar och ni kan hamna i en hel del problem", varnade Dumbledore.

"Vi är vana, oroa dig inte, om vi åker fast för något är det för att vi inte är tillräckligt försiktiga", sade Fred bestämt innan han försvann in i rummet igen och sekunder senare kom han ut igen, den här gången släppandes på George.

"Du kan rädda Sirius", sade George på direkten och Dumbledore såg intresserat på de två tvillingarna, undrandes ifall de på något sätt kunde kommunicera utan ord och inuti sina huvuden.

"Jag har medlet men det är ni som har förmågan att kunna klara av det."

"Okej, vi gör det. Vi vet att det kan ge konsekvenser, men det är för Harry", sade George med en axelryckning och Dumbledore nickade innan han började förklara sin plan och tvillingarna lyssnade hänfört.

…...

Ginny stod nära utgången av rummet, osäker på vad hon skulle göra. Harrys desperata snyftningar hade avtagit, inte för att han inte längre sörjde men för att han inte längre hade rösten för att låta dem höras. Ett flertal gånger hade han försökte återuppliva Sirius på alla sätt han visste, men inget fungerade och hans snyftningar var nu istället kvävda och ännu mer desperata än tidigare. Det faktum att Sirius verkligen var borta för all framtid verkade ha smält in ordentligt. Både Hermione och Ron hade försökt närma sig sin vän och erbjudit honom sin tröst men han hade bara knuffat undan dem och snäst av dem innan han åter igen kramat Sirius ledlösa kropp gentemot sig.

Ginny drog blicken ifrån synen framför henne, oförmögen att fortsätta se på scenen som utspelade sig i rummet, istället sökte sig hennes blick blick till en av fåtöljerna som hade ett hål i ryggen. Förvirrat lät hon sin blick glida vidare över rummet, fortfarande fast besluten att undvika Harry och Sirius kropp. Golvet täcktes av ett svagt lager av sot och flera av stolarna var sönderfrätta. Misstänksamt lät hon sin blick sväva mot taket och studerade hålet i det. Den del av henne som kunde ignorera allting som pågick undrade vad som hade hänt i rummet, hon antog att det var något som hennes bröder hade gjort. Det i sin tur fick Ginny att undra vart Fred och George hade tagit vägen, de hade försvunnit några minuter tidigare utan någon förklaring efter att Fred praktiskt taget släpat ut George genom öppningen och hon undrade varför… Fred hade nästan verkat desperat, men det hade varit något med honom… ifall hon inte visste bättre så skulle hon säga att det var hopp. Men hopp var lönlöst, hon var mycket medveten om det medan hon såg på Harry som praktiskt taget kollapsat ovanpå Sirius… å andra sidan så lyckades hennes tvillingbröder alltid klara av det oväntade. Hon kände plötsligt hur hon hade svårt att andas, hon var tvungen att ta sig ut ur rummet, hon fick ingen luft här inne. Desperat staplade hon ut ur gömstället och blinkade förvånat när hon såg Dumbledore ge George en flaska, mumla något och sedan gå sin väg.

"Fred, George, vad pågår?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Ah Ginny, precis personen som vi behöver…", sade George flinandes.

"Professorn sade visserligen att inte berätta något, var av yttersta vikt att det hölls hemligt, men jag tror han kan förlåta oss för det…", fortsatte Fred.

"Är trots allt för allas bästa", avslutade de sedan tillsammans.

"Vad är det som händer? Vad har ni planerat?" frågar Ginny misstänksamt medan hon ser mellan dem, hon kunde inte förstå varför de var så glada. Det var inte logiskt, bara minuter innan så hade de varit upprörda.

"Vi ska rädda Sirius, kom här."

"Men hur. Vad kan vi göra, det finns inget botemedel…", protesterar Ginny men ställer sig ändå mellan sina två bröder som fumlade med något.

"Vi är inte ute efter botemedel…", började George innan allting blev snurrigt och upplöstes i olika färger, tillslut efter vad som kändes som en evighet stannade allting och allting blev åter klart. "… vi ska förhindra att det hände från första början."

"Vad i helsike var det där?" flämtade Ginny.

"Språk, GinGin, tänk på vad mamma skulle säga", retades Fred. "Och som svar på din fråga så var det där en tidvändare, vi har rest tolv timmar bakåt i tiden, vilket ger oss lite mindre än elva timmar att förhindra att dementorn kysser Sirius."

"Jag trodde inte att det var möjligt. Vi såg det hända, hamnar vi inte i stora problem ifall vi försöker ändra på det", frågar Ginny försiktigt.

"Oroa dig inte över det kära syster, vi har en plan och om allt går som planerat så kommer Sirius aldrig förlorat sin själ", sade George i en optimistisk röst. "Men kom, vi kan inte vara här, vi kan inte bli sedda av någon, vi förklarar allt när vi är någon stans där vi inte kan bli upptäckta."

"Vad sägs som rummet vi var i nyss, ingen kommer att komma dit förrän efter… händelsen", sade Ginny med en grimas. Tvillingarna log triumferande mot varandra innan de började springa, deras syster släppandes efter dem.

…...

Dumbledore stannade utanför dörren som ledde in till stora salen och bara någon minut senare så anlände de tre professorer han sänt iväg, alla av dem från varsitt hål.

"Albus, dementorn fanns ingen stans i de övre våningarna på slottet", sade Sinistra allvarligt.

"Inte heller i de lägre våningarna, vi bad porträtten om hjälp och det verkar som om dementorn gav sig iväg ut på skolområdet", tillade Vector med en grimas.

"Rolanda, såg du något?" frågade Dumbledore och betraktade flyginspektören.

"Jag kollade runt men jag fann inget spår av den utomhus. Det verkar som om den har begett sig tillbaka till Azkaban", informerade madam Hooch och skakade på huvudet. "Hitta du elverna?"

"De är i säkerhet", försäkrade Dumbledore.

Vector tvekade en aning innan hon tveksamt ställde sin fråga. "Är det verkligen en bra idé att lämna dem ensamma just nu, jag menar Mr Potter verkade vara väldigt upprörd och jag tror inte det hjälper att han är i sällskap med kroppen till Black…"

"Vi kan inte förneka unge Potters hans rätt att sörja, jag förstår att ni kan vara oroliga men jag har för Blacks egna säkerhet undanhållit det faktum att han är oskyldig tills jag kunde anordna en rättegång…"

"Så han är verkligen oskyldig", flämtade professor Sinistra. "Jag trodde bara att… jag vet inte ens vad jag trodde."

"Att acceptera att vi sände en oskyldig man till Azkaban i 12 år är svårt att acceptera, det är i såna ögonblick som vi hellre vill blunda och undvika sanningen", suckade Dumbledore.

"Så vad gör vi?" frågade Madam Hooch och Dumbledore förblev tyst en lång stund medan han betraktade sina kollegor innan han tillslut gav sitt svar över axeln medan han går in i salen, och hans svar får de tre kvinnor att stirra misstroget efter honom:

"Vi går in i stora salen, sätter oss ner och är sociala medan vi fikar på bullar och varm choklad."

…...

Ginny stirrade mellan sina två bröder innan hon tillslut lät sitt huvud falla ner på bordet med en hög duns.

"Ouch", stönade hon och hennes tvillingbröder flinade mot varandra och kvävde sina skratt när de såg det röda märket i hennes panna. "Åh håll klaffen och förklara exakt hur ni hade tänkt att vi skulle lyckas med det här."

"Det är enkelt. Vi har redan halva planen klar", sade Fred flinandes.

"Och det innebär att vi har runt tio timmar på oss att lista ut resten av planen, förbereda alla moment, utföra planen och rädda livet på Sirius utan att bli upptäcka", påpekade Ginny.

"Och det är därför vi behöver dig, du ska fixa sista ingrediensen medan vi fixar trolldrycken. Vi har nästan löst problemet redan, upptåg."

"Ni tänkte använda det till upptåg!" protesterade Ginny förskräckt.

"Nej, inte upptåg, hämnd på Umbridge", förklarade Fred.

"Åh, jag kan acceptera det. Synd att ni måste avvika från det, hade varit intressant."

"Strunt samma, ge dig iväg, hämta det. Vi fixar trolldrycken så länge."

"Om vi klarar av det här kommer det vara ett mirakel, ni är medvetna om det va?" påpekar Ginny medan hon reser sig upp. "Men oroa er inte, jag kan fixa det här. Jag är van vid att smyga runt, det är er som sakerna händer på."

Med de orden så försvann hon ut genom dörren och började småjogga uppför korridorerna, två vänstersvängar, en höger, rakt fram i korsningen på andra våningen, uppför den dolda trappan och direkt till vänster. Tillsist stannade hon i en korridor med en massa dörrar på var sida av korridoren.

"Skit, vilket rum var det", mumlade Ginny medan hon börjar vandra nerför korridoren. "Vad sade de, sjunde rummet på vänster sida nerifrån… eller var det höger… var det ens nerifrån, tänk om det var uppifrån… äsch strunt samma. Jag får bryta mig in i alla rum om det så krävs."

Fast besluten började Ginny låsa upp dörrarna och leta igenom rummen, och när hon gått igenom över ett dussinrum kunde hon känna hur hennes hopp om att finna rätt rum sjunka, nervöst blickade hon ner på sin klocka, en halvtimme hade redan slösats bort på det här. Irriterat smällde hon igen dörren bakom sig och gick över till dörren mittemot som hon öppnade innan hon duckade och snabbt smällde igen dörren för att undvika den flygande boken. Hon hade ingen aning om vad som hade varit där inne men det hade blinkat och det var allt hon behövde veta.

Svärandes lågt lutade sig Ginny utmattat mot dörren innan hon hoppade undan när hon kunde höra varelsen morra från andra sidan, hon tänkte inte ta några chanser. Muttrandes gick hon vidare till nästa dörr, öppnade den och stängde den med en fnysning. Det var inte ens värt att leta igenom. Det fanns ingen chans att han skulle bo i ett rosa rum. I ett ögonblick roade hon sig i tanken på honom boendes i det rummet och det gav henne nya krafter att fortsätta leta utan att ge upp. Hennes ihärdighet gav resultat då hon bara fem minuter senare hittade det rum hon sökte efter.

Triumferande stängde Ginny dörren efter sig och såg sig runt om i rummet. Över en stol låg en pyjamas slängd med ett par fluffiga tofflor stående under. På bordet framför fönstret låg en portfölj och ett flertal papper utspridda och Ginny tvingade sig själv att motstå frestelsen att läsa igenom dem, hon var trots allt på ett uppdrag. Hon lät sina ögon löpa över rummet, tog in det limegröna plommonstopet som hängde på n krok bredvid en lång, svart kappa. Hon skakade på huvudet och gick fram till nattduksbordet och plockade upp hårborsten som låg där och till hennes besvikelse så hade den inte ett enda hårstrå. Med sammanbitna tänder började hon lyfta upp täcket och kudden men utan någon lycka. Nervöst tuggade hon på sin läpp, allting hängde på den här delen. Ifall de inte lyckades med det här så var hela planen förstörd. Nervöst vred hon sina händer medan hennes blick gled över rummet ett flertal gånger innan de tillslut stannade på den gräsliga hatten… med en flämtning skyndade hon sig fram och ryckte av hatten från kroken och vände hatten uppochner så hon kunde se in i den, och där på bottnen såg hon föremålet hon sökte. Triumferande stack hon ner handen och plockade upp hårstråna som hon snabbt lade ner i påsen som Fred hade gett henne. Skrattandes såg hon till att rummet såg ut som det gjorde när hon kom innan hon rusade iväg för att möta upp sina bröder. För första gången kunde hon faktiskt se planen lyckas.

…...

"Ta skydd", ropade Fred och dök åt sidan för att söka skydd bakom en av fåtöljerna som fanns i rummet. Sekunder senare hördes ett högt boom och drycken i kitteln spreds åt alla håll när den exploderade. George stack fram huvudet från under ett av borden och ryggade snabbt tillbaka när lite av trolldrycken droppade ner från kanten på bordet. Resultatet blev att han slog i huvudet och svor lågt. Spänt så väntade de två trollkarlarna på att något skulle hända.

"Um, jag tror det är lugnt nu?" sade George osäkert. "Dock skulle jag backa undan från din stol, den brinner."

"Jag trodde verkligen att vi hade löst det den här gången", suckade Fred medan han släckte den brinnande fåtöljen.

"I den här takten kommer vi aldrig att hinna klart i tid… Några förslag kära broder?"

"Bortsett från något som är alldeles för olagligt, inte direkt", muttrade Fred och sparkade på den smälta järnklumpen som tidigare varit deras kittel. "Kan vi inte bara dra in Kingsley eller Moody i den här röran. Det skulle sannerligen vara enklare."

"Någonting säger mig att det inte är en bra idé…", suckade George innan han lade huvudet på sne. "Är det meningen att det ska regna småsten från taket?"

De två tvillingarna såg på varandra innan de kastade sig åt sidan när en stor bit av taket lossnade och föll mot golvet där de precis stått. Misstroget stirrade de på golvet innan de brast ut i skratt. De kunde inte hjälpas, trots att de befann sig i en så allvarlig situation så var deras exploderande kittel roande.

"Fred? George? Är ni här inne. Merlin vad smutsigt det är. Vad har ni gjort?" hostade Ginny misstroget medan hon försiktigt klev in i rummet.

"Misslyckats med vårt uppdrag. Det finns ingen chans att klara av det här. Vi har redan hållit på i fem timmar och vi är inte ett steg närmare vad det är vi ska uppnå", stönade George irriterat.

"Okej exakt vad är det ni är ute efter?"

"Att härma dementorernas effekter men även att framkalla samma minnen som de kan, men vi kan inte få till en trolldryck som gör det."

"Hm, är en trolldryck verkligen nödvändigt?" frågar Ginny fundersamt. "Jag menar ni har mardrömspulver och med hjälp av en trollformel så kan vi ändra temperaturen i rummet."

"Ginny… du är ett geni", utbrast George och tryckte en kyss mot sin systers panna. "Jag visste att det var en anledning till varför vi tog med dig."

"Så ifall vi sprider ut pulvret, sänker temperaturen i salen… och använder en depressionsdryck?" föreslog Fred medan han antecknade på ett pergamentstycke.

"Perfekt, vi sänker även ljuset i salen lite, du vet för att skapa känslan av att allting blir mörkare och dystrare", tillade George ivrigt.

"Ni är så hjälplösa utan mig", fnös Ginny. "Jag har i alla fall sett till att inget av porträtten, spökena eller Peeves kommer störa oss. Utöver det har jag fixat håret och passade även på att hämta Harrys osynlighetsmantel, den låg i bottnen på hans koffert. Jag är övertygad om att han inte kommer ha några problem med att vi lånar den."

"Medan vi brygger depressionsdrycken så kan du fixa till den svarta manteln till… nej vänta, det kommer bli komplicerat. Tror ni att en illusion kommer att fungera bättre?"

"En illusion kommer inte att kunna hålla i Sirius dock", anmärkte Fred med rynkad panna. "Jag tror vi måste riskera att spela rollen, man kan gömma sig under manteln efteråt… ni vet, det är väldigt skumt att Sirius har sin själ nu men i vår tid så är han borta, det är så bisarrt."

"Oroa dig inte över det, vi kommer att klara av det här. Inte bara för Harrys skull men för Sirius, han förtjänar mycket mer", sade Ginny bestämt med en stålglimt i ögat.

"Då är det bäst att vi börjar jobba då", George nickade bestämt med huvudet, plockade upp en ny kittel och satte den ovanför den nytända elden.

…...

"VI borde sätta igång nu, vi har bara en halvtimme på oss nu", mumlade George medan han lyfte av kitteln från elden. "Den här ska bara svalna så är den klar att användas."

"Kan någon påminna mig om varför en depressionsdryck ens existerar?" frågade Fred medan han stirrar på den mörka trolldrycken.

Ginny ryckte på axlarna. "Har vi beslutat vem som ska ta rollen att möta vår… gäst?" frågar hon istället innan hon rynkade på pannan. "Hur ska vi ens göra det. Jag menar vi har håret men vi har inte trolldrycken och det tar veckor att göra, inte en halvtimme."

"Oroa dig inte över det GinGin, vår konfidentiella sponsor har redan gett oss den."

"Och vad Forge menar är att Dumbledore gav oss det", avslutade George flinandes innan han gav sin syster en liten mörkblå flaska. "Och det är du som kommer få den uppgiften, du är bäst på att härma röster. Något som är otroligt viktigt då det ibland endast är kroppen som ändras."

Med de orden så gick syskonen åt olika håll, Ginny ner mot entréhallen, Fred gick mot Gryffindors torn för att hämta sin kvast för att under osynlighetsmanteln kunna sprida mardrömspulvret i hela stora salen. Hans plan var att flyga in genom det öppna fönster som alla ugglor använde. George under tiden begav sig till köket för att be husalferna om hjälp med att sprida trolldrycken i salen. Det var otroligt viktigt att de tajma allting perfekt. Ingenting fick skilja sig från vad de hade sett bortsett från det faktum att ingen riktig dementor skulle vara närvarande.

…...

Ginny stjälpte i sig trolldrycken och grimaserade när hon kände hur den tog effekt. Grimaserandes böjde hon sig framåt och knöt sina nävar medan hon bet sig i läppen, försökte hålla in ljuden av smärta. Hon hade hört beskrivningen av hur det kändes men inget hade förberett henne på att faktiskt genomgå det. Tillslut var det över och hon tog skakandes upp en spegel för att studera sitt utseende. Hon gjorde en till grimas när hon såg Fudges ansikte stirra tillbaka på henne, och med en suck lade hon tillbaka spegeln i sin väska, tog på sig sina klädnader och den förtrollade hatten som var en kopia av trolldomsministerns plommonstopp. Nervöst bet hon sig i läppen, ifall hon misslyckades med sitt uppdrag så var allt förgäves. Deras försök att rädda Sirius skulle misslyckas. Hon hade alltid varit bra på att imitera röster, men aldrig tidigare hade det varit så viktigt. Någons liv hade inte hängt på att hon kunde härma något annan, det hade alltid bara varit på skoj. Minuterna tickade långsamt förbi utan att någon dök upp. Ginny såg sig oroligt omkring, tio minuter hade redan gått utan att dementorn kommit. Hade de tagit fel med tiden, hade hon varit för tidig med trolldrycken. Tillsist så kunde hon se Ministeriearbetaren närma sig, komma gåendes uppför gräsmattan med dementorn som hölls i schack med hjälp av mannens patronus. En aning panikslaget insåg hon att hon inte hade någon aning om vem den långa, blonda mannen var, hon som sina bröder hade antagit att MacNair skulle komma. Allt hon kunde hoppas på var att Fudge inte kände mannen väl.

"Minister Fudge", sade mannen och böjde på huvudet och Ginny grimaserade, ifall hon någon skulle få en maktpositionen ville hon inte att andra skulle buga för henne. "Jag vet att du sände efter MacNair men han var upptagen…"

"Så vem är du", avbröt Ginny och lyckades precis hålla tillbaka sitt triumferande leende över att ha lyckats få till rösten.

"Sherman Austin, sir. Anställd på Azkaban sen fyra år tillbaka, vi har aldrig haft nöjet att träffas", svarade mannen och log ett charmigt leende. Ginny rös inombords när hon såg hur leendet aldrig nådde mannens ögon, någonting sade henne att han passade in perfekt på Azkaban. "Du nämnde att ni fångat Sirius Black igen, högst imponerande. Jag har så sett fram emot att återförenas med min gamla vän. Men jag antar att de är över nu, nåja min vän här blir åtminstone glad", fortsatte Sherman och gestikulerade till dementorn som svävade oseende bakom dem.

Ginny var tvungen att anstränga sig för att inte låta Fudges ansikte eller kropp ge iväg någon av de reaktionerna hon kände. Ett illamående började ta över och hon undrade exakt vad Sirius hade råkat ut för under sin vistelse på Azkaban. Oavsett så verkade det vara mycket värre än vad någon i ordern var medveten om eller ens kunde föreställa sig. Hon lyckades le ansträngt, åtminstone så hoppades hon att det på Fudges ansikte såg ut som ett leende. "Tyvärr", tvingade hon ur sig och orden smakade som gift. "så är dina eller… din väns… tjänster inte längre nödvändiga."

Sherman frös och det fejkade leende försvann lika fort som kvicken när den släpptes lös i början på en quidditchmatch. "Vad menar du med att de inte längre är nödvändiga?"

"Han lyckades fly igen. Tog Potter som gisslan", sade Ginny med en irriterad ton.

"Han flydde. _Igen_!" fräste Sherman. "När jag får tag på honom ska jag vrida nacken av honom."

"Det är inget vi kan göra åt det nu", sade Ginny och höll precis tillbaka sin ilska, det skulle inte vara bra ifall hon tappade kontrollen och Sherman stämde Fudge för att ha attackerat honom… åh andra sidan… nej, det fanns ett enklare sätt att ge Fudge problem. "Jag hoppas bara att Dailey Prophet inte hör talas om det. De skulle betala bra för en sån historia."

Sherman Austins ögon lyste genast upp och Ginny visste att hon snart skulle få läsa om det här i tidningen. "Då beger jag mig tillbaka till Azkaban sir."

"Det är för det bästa, jag måste gå in och reda ut det här", svarade Ginny och Sherman nickade med huvudet innan han begav sig nerför gräsmattan mot grindarna igen med dementorn, som förvånansvärt nog såg besviken ut. Den verkade hänga med huvudet och följde motvilligt efter mannen. På ett perverst sätt så kunde Ginny i en sekund inte låta bli att tycka synd om den, trots allt så var den bara hungrig… men Sirius var oskyldig och dementorerna var ondskefulla varelser. De förtjänade inget medlidande. Med den tanken vände Ginny om och återvände till slottet, fortfarande förklädd som Fudge. Hennes del av uppdraget var avklarat, nu hängde allting på Fred och George.

…...

Fred stod nervöst under osynlighetsmanteln, sin trollstav i ett hårt grep i sin högra hand. Bredvid honom stod George utklädd till en Dementor, ståendes på kryckor för att bli längre för att uppnå odjurens verkliga längd. Rösterna ifrån salen läckte ut genom de stängda dörrarna och de försökte att hålla sig lugna ju närmare de kom ögonblicket då allting skulle hända.

_"Cornelius, jag vädjar. Du kan inte ta in en Dementor i slottet eller avrätta honom framför barnen."_

_"Han ska möta sitt öde. Öppna portarna till slottet Albus", _kom Umbridges väsande röst och Fred svalde. Ifall han inte fick till förtrollningen…

_"Vänta ett tag Cornelius, Dolores. De drog upp viktiga punkter, och personligen vill jag veta hur han bröt sig ut ur Azkaban. Professor Snape, du råkar inte ha lite Veritaserum?"_

_"På mitt kontor"_, svarade Snape kort och Fred och George visste att han i det ögonblicket reste sig ifrån sin stol.

_"Nå väl, Black, jag tror det är dags vi har ett förhör."_

_"Led vägen och jag följer frivilligt utan några krav med",_ kom Sirius sträva röst. Det var deras signal. Fred mumlade förtrollningen som skulle få alla effekter att sätta igång, få alla i salen att uppleva samma effekter som dementorer förde med sig. Han hoppades bara att det skulle bli som planerat.

_"Börja gå Black. Minerva McGonagalls kontor, du borde veta vart det ligger. Om jag minns rätt var du där allt för ofta under din skoltid", hörde de Madam Bones beordra Sirius._

_"Amelia, vad håller du på med. Du släpper Black fri!" skrek Fudge._

_"Jag gör det bästa av situationen, Cornelius. Jag behöver mitt spö och Merlin vet varför, men jag litar på att Black inte ska göra något. Från vad jag kan se så verkar han vilja bli förhörd."_

_"För att vi ska erkänna hans onda gärningar!" skrek Umbridge._

_"Vilket gör att vi har mer att döma honom för_", sade madam Bones otåligt.

George tog ett steg framåt, hans tid att utföra sin uppgift var inne. Han var tvungen at lura alla att Sirius förlora sin själ. Han gick så glidande så möjligt emot madam Bones och Sirius. I samma ögonblick som han kom inom synhåll för personerna i salen blev han medveten om det pågrund av alla panikslagna skrik som uppstod. George fick lust att överge hela operationen när han fick syn på Sirius ögon, men han visste att det var omöjligt. De kunde inte förändra det här mer än vad de redan eventuellt hade gjort. Så han fortsatte framåt, försökte ignorera den rena skräcken i den äldre mannens ögon. Sirius slet blicken ifrån Georges dolda ansikte för att blicka bort mot Harry och hans ögon fylldes istället av beslutsamhet, förlåtelse och kärlek. George bet sig i läppen, han hatade det här, hatade att se hur Sirius accepterade att han skulle dö och att han försökte trösta Harry i sina sista ögonblick. Han kunde se hur Sirius läppar mimade ord då hans röst svek honom.

Sekunden efter stod George framför honom och hade tagit ett grepp om Sirius armar och i ett kort ögonblick kunde George se förbryllning i mannens ögon lysa igenom skräcken när han reagerade på de varma händerna runt hans armar istället för iskalla, slemmiga händerna som borde ha varit där. George lät huvan falla bort och han kunde känna hur Sirius darrade i hela kroppen när han stirrade in i Dementorns ansikte. Eller åtminstone hur George och Fred hade antagit att en dementor såg ut när de kastade förtrollningen som skulle dölja Georges ansikte och återspegla dementorns. Bakom sig kunde han höra Harrys skrik av Expecto Patronum tränga igenom alla andra skrik. George sänkte bestämt sitt huvud gentemot Sirius och stannade precis ovanför Sirius läppar i samma ögonblick som Freds förtrollning träffade Sirius i ryggen och mannen blev ledlös ihop i Georges hände sekunder innan Harrys patronus kolliderade med George som kastades ut ur salen från dess kraft. Han tittade upp och såg Harry börja rusa emot Sirius som låg helt orörlig på marken innan Fred drog in honom under manteln för att få dementorn att försvinna från platsen.

De såg hur Remus försökte hålla tillbaka Harry, i fasa för att dementorn skulle komma tillbaka och ta Harrys själ med eller för att skydda Harry från att se sin tillsynes döda gudfar på nära håll, var de inte säkra på. Men det gick inte att ta miste på den enorma sorgen och smärtan som visades i varulvens ansikte, och han var inte den enda. De kunde se sina egna, sina syskons, Hermiones och orderns förskräcka och förtvivlade ansikten. De stod knäpptysta bredvid Sirius medan både madam Bones och Harry närmade sig dem, såg Harry glida utmed golvet mellan benen på en äldre elev och stanna vid Sirius. Fler och fler patronusar dök upp i salen och tvillingarna hoppades att ingen av dem skulle springa på dem av misstag, de kunde inte bli avslöjade nu, inte när de var så nära sitt mål.

Harry fortsatte att protestera mot vad alla hade sett, vägrade att tro att han förlorat Sirius och det krävde allt tvillingarna hade för att inte kasta av sig osynlighetsmanteln och avslöja att mannen mådde bra. De såg hur han mot sin vilja började acceptera vad han trodde var sanningen medan personerna i salen bara gjorde situationen värre genom att kalla Sirius mördare och försöka få honom att kliva bort från sin gudfar. De såg tysta på när Ron och Hermione stod upp för Harry och Sirius, snabbt följda av Ginny. Trots den allvarliga situationen kunde de inte låta bli att le när Harry bad dem skaffa en tidvändare. Medan de vuxna i salen förklarade varför det inte skulle fungera visste de att Dumbledore var i full färd med att lista ut hur de skulle få det att fungera och de hade aldrig varit så tacksamma för att han fortfarande hade makt i ministeriet som gjorde allt det här möjligt.

"_Hör hemma här! Hogwarts borde inte vara mitt hem, jag kunde ha fått ett hem med Sirius, han erbjöd mig ett hem. Vad för anledning har jag att stanna här? Magi fick nästan mina vänner dödade. Magi såg till att jag var hatad när jag växte upp. Magi fick mina föräldrar dödade. Magi fick Sirius dödad. Vad för anledning har jag att stanna kvar? Ni fixar det, ni ser till att föra tillbaka Sirius eller så slutar jag på Hogwarts, lämnar er i Voldemorts händer", _sade Harry medan han med en darrande hand pekade på Fudge.

Fred och George utbytte en blick, de visste vad Umbridge skulle säga nu och de var inte glada över det: "_Voldemort är död_!" skrek Umbridge och under osynlighetsmanteln nickade tvillingarna mot varandra. _"Och Black fick vad han förtjänade"_, ytterst lågt mumlande skickade Fred iväg en lamaslå, tätt följd av Harrys egna och innan någon hann reagera så låg hon medvetslös på marken. De såg hur alla deras vänner och de själva höjde händerna för att ta på sig skulden för händelsen.

Lättat andades de ut när de såg hur de själva fick Harry på benen och förde honom ut ur salen tillsammans med Sirius som svävade bredvid dem, död till alla andras ögon. Och under Ginnys ilskna hot och avskedsord följde de ljudlöst efter sig själva ut genom salen och lät dörrarna svepa igen bakom dem. Under hela vägen till deras destination så sade ingen ett ord, det enda som bröt tystnaden var Harrys rop av sorg och några få snyftningar från Hermione.

Väl i rummet så ställde de sig bakom ryggstödet på soffan som de tidigare skjutit fram för just det här syftet, framför dem låg Sirius ledlösa kropp. Att se honom så livlös var skrämmande, Sirius var en man som alltid hade liv i sig, som försökte visa glädje och sprida det trots allt han genomlidit. George bet sig i läppen medan Fred tog ett grep om hans handled när de återigen fick höra hur Harry försökte övertala dem själva och de andra i rummet att det fortfarande fanns en chans, att Sirius var vid liv. Den svarthåriga tonåringen hade ingen aning om hur rätt han hade i det men de kunde forfarande inte avslöja sanningen för honom, det var inte rätt tillfälle, så återigen fick de se honom lida.

Minuterna i rummet tickade förbi, plågsamt långsamt och både Fred och George önskade att Dumbledore skulle skynda på med att införskaffa allt material han gett till dem för tolv timmar sen? Skulle ge till dem om en halvtimme nu? Fred höjde nervöst sin trollstav när Harry höjde sitt huvud från soffan, hans ögon röda och kinderna blöta av tårarna. Bestämt höll Harry sin trollstav mot Sirius bröst och mumlade "Finite" i förhoppning om att det på något sätt skulle föra tillbaka Sirius. Men ingenting hände. "Anapneo" "Episkey". Det spelade ingen roll vilka förtrollningar Harry använde, ingenting hjälpte och tvillingarna såg sorgset på medan Harry förlorade sitt hopp, när han gav upp.

"Där, du går ut nu", viskar George tillslut lättat när han såg Fred lämna rummet. Det dröjde inte länge förrän Fred återvände in i rummet, viskade något i Georges öra innan han släpade ut sin tvillingbror ut ur rummet obemärkt av alla andra. Minuterna fortsatte att gå medan tvillingarna stod gömda under manteln. Ifall de inte hade vetat bättre hade de trott att Harry somnat vid sidan av soffan men små rörelser avslöjade att Harry fortfarande var vid liv, och det faktum att han snäst av sina vänner för att få dem att lämna honom ifred när de försökt trösta honom. Ron satt nu emot väggen mitt emot med huvud lutat mot väggen och ett uppgivet uttryck i ansiktet blandat med smärta. Hermione satt istället vid ett bord och hade börjat leta igenom böcker i hopp efter ett svar, ett sätt att rädda Sirius. hennes hår stod åt alla håll efter att hon frustrerat ett flertal gånger dragit sina händer igenom det. Ginny… Ginny verkade studera rummet, tog in skadorna som uppstått efter deras försök att skapa deras trolldryck. De kunde inte ens klandra henne för det med tanke på att majoriteten av stolarna var förstörda tillsammans med en del av taket. Tillsist så lämnade Ginny rummet, hennes andning tung och flämtande och Fred och George var tillslut ensamma i rummet tillsammans med Gyllene trion.

"Det här är lönlöst. Det finns ingenting härinne. Jag slår vad om att ifall det finns en lösning så finns det i en av böckerna i avskilda bokavdelningen… eller möjligtvis biblioteket på Grimmaldiplan", muttrade Hermione medan hon slog igen en bok. "Oroa dig inte Harry, v kommer lösa det här, på ett eller annat sätt."

"Precis Hermione", sade George medan han drog av manteln från sig och sin tvilling.

"I själva verket har vi redan löst det", avslutade Fred med ett leende.

"Vänta här nu", avbröt Ron misstänksamt. "Ni lämnade rummet, hur kan ni vara här inne? Och när fick ni tag i manteln. Harry sade att ni inte skulle använda den."

"Åh han kommer förlåta oss", sade George. avfärdande. "Nu Harry, upp med huvudet. Flyta åt sidan är du snäll."

Harry höjde huvudet och blängde på de två tvillingbröderna, men när han öppnade munnen så avbröt Fred honom.

"Vi ska inte göra något dåligt, vi ska bara väcka Sirius, okej?"

"Väcka Sirius?" mumlade Harry en aning förvirrad. "J-jag förstår inte. Ingen-ingenting fungerar:"

"Det är för att du inte är rätt person. Ifall du låter mig utföra förtrollningen jag tänkt kommer du ha Sirius kvar. Vi kan förklara sen men vi har Dumbledores tillåtelse och hjälp för det här", sade Fred bestämt medan han rullade upp ärmarna på sin tröja innan han knäböjs bredvid Sirius.

"Finite somnum religata continent ad mihi", det ljusblåa ljuset från besvärjelsen omgav Sirius innan det slocknande och alla såg hoppfullt på Sirius. I ett ögonblick trodde Fred att han misslyckas, att de gjort mer skada än nytta och bara gett Harry falska förhoppningar om att de kunde rädda Sirius. Trollformeln de använt hade trots allt sina risker.

"Det fungerade inte. Varför fungerade det inte, vi gjorde allting", mumlade George misstroget. "Han fick behålla sin själ för att vara i koma i resten av sitt liv. Vad har världen emot honom?"

"Jag… jag kanske använde fel form på bunden och sömn. Låt mig försöka igen", Fred harklade sig och höjde trollstaven igen. "Finite dormito vtero ad me", åter igen lyste besvärjelsen upp rummet och omgav Sirius, den här gången blekare i färgen än innan. Men precis som innan bleknade ljuset bort och Sirius låg lika orörlig som innan på soffan.

"Harry, vi är så så ledsna", sade George sorgset. "Vi trodde verkligen att det här skulle hjälpa…"

"De-det är o-okej", Harry drog efter andan. "N-ni försökte åtminstone."

"Det kanske inte är försent än… det borde vara lättare att väcka honom ur en koma än att få tillbaka hans själ", påpekade Ron i ett försök att vara optimistiskt. "Hermione kan säkert hitta en lösning om hon vet vad ni använde."

"Um, det var en version utav lamslå i princip som binder den till mig. Bara jag kan upphäva den med rätt trollformel eller…"

"Eller vadå?" frågar Ron otåligt.

"Eller genom min död. Den är igång tills jag upphäver den eller tills jag dör och den upphävs genom det."

"Ingen här ska dö", fräste George upprört. "Hela idén med det här var att rädda ett liv, inte släcka ett."

"Jag pratar inte om att dö permanent. Ifall vi stoppar mitt hjärta så är jag död, men har inte Hermione pratat om en teknik mugglare använder för att återuppliva döda?"

"Hjärträddning… det är inte säkert att det alltid fungerar", sade Hermione svagt.

"Ingen här ska dö. Vi ska inte prova det. Jag tänker inte ha det på mitt samvete och vi behöver dig", sade Harry bestämt i en hes ton.

"Åh tack och lov, jag ville verkligen inte dö", suckade Fred lättat, och bredvid honom andades George lättat ut. Han kunde inte föreställa sig en värld utan Fred.

"Det måste finnas något annat sätt att fixa det här utan att faktiskt döda dig", sade Hermione bestämt. Hon tänkte inte ge upp nu. "Kom igen, vi kan leta igenom böckerna som finns härinne. Det kanske finns något om det här i dem. Jag var så upptagen med att hitta fakta om försvunna själar att jag inte lade märke till något annat."

Harry såg tveksamt mellan Sirius och böckerna som låg utspridda på bordet som Hermione suttit vid.

"Du behöver inte leta Harry, du kan hålla Sirius sällskap under tiden", påpekade Ron medan han drog till sig en av böckerna.

"Nej, jag tänker hjälpa er. Det är bättre än att inte göra någonting", sade Harry och torkade ögonen innan han slog sig ner, öppnade en bok och började läsa, hans ögon ideligen blickandes emot sin gudfar. Till sist efter närmare fyrtio minuter:

"Vad sägs som det här; d_et finns många olika sorters av kraftfulla komor men ingen så kraftfull som den bunden till en annan person_… åh vänta, det står bara vad vi redan vet", Ron suckade uppgivet och vände sida igen.

"Vad sägs som… nah, vi har inte tid för det här. Det tar en månad att genomföra", muttrade Hermione. "Jag antar att det kan vara vår sista utväg men vi har egentligen inte den tiden."

"Jag har en idé", avbröt Fred innan någon hann börja läsa igen.

"Ifall du tänker föreslå att vi dödar dig tillfället så kan du glömma det", morrade Harry missnöjt.

"Typ men inte riktigt, George kommer du ihåg med det där godiset som vi har experimenterat med. Som ska efterlikna att man är död…"

"Varför skulle ni skapa något sådant!" sade Hermione förskräckt.

"Skämt för att skrämma slag på Muriel men även något att ta ifall man behöver agera död", svarade George med en axelryckning. "Vi var uttråkade… men det kanske fungerar. Det är värt ett förslag och du tar ingen skada av det."

"Är ni säkra", sade Ron tveksamt när tvillingarna ställde sig upp och gick fram mot soffan.

"Helt hundra, vi har redan provat dem, fick straffkommendering av McGonagall för att vi missade en lektion till och med", sade Fred avfärdande medan han grävde i fickan efter godisbiten.

"Så hur går det?" kommer en röst från dörröppningen och alla vände sig om och såg förvånat på Ginny. "Har han vaknat än?"

"Hur vet du vad vi gör?" frågar Hermione förvirrat.

"Jag hjälpte Fred och George med att fixa den här röran. Så har han vaknat än?" svarade Ginny otåligt.

"Um nej, vi kan inte få honom att vakna så vi hade tänkt att…"

"Ifall nästa ord ut ur din mun är att ni hade tänkt igensätta din död på något sätt kommer jag förhäxa er så att ni inte kan röra er utan att få ont!"

"Um, vi förstår ifall du är orolig men det är ofarligt", försäkrade Fred sin syster innan han tog ett steg bakåt i skräck vid synen på hennes ilskna blick.

"Din idiot", fnyste Ginny och smällde till sina bröder på armen. "Missade ni delen som sade att det skulle ta en timme innan personen vaknade upp för att kroppen varit frusen och att förtrollningen sakta tinar upp kroppen för att inte sätta personen i chock."

Fred och George såg fåraktigt på varandra medan Hermione stönade, Harry verkade fyllas med hopp och Rons huvud kolliderade med bordet.

"Men det betyder att han kommer vak…", Harrys röst dog ut när Sirius stönade lågt från soffan. Harry flög upp från från stolen och rusade över till sin gudfar.

"Här, en tår från en Fenix", sade Ginny och räckte över en liten glasflaska. "Fawkes gav den till mig. Jag hade tid över och smög mig in i Dumbledores kontor och bad om hjälp."

Harry nickade och höll flaskan mot Sirius läppar och gav efter några sekunder tillbaka den nu tomma flaskan till sin rödhåriga kvinnliga vän.

"H-Harry?" mumlade Sirius förvirrat och Harry kastade armarna om honom medan han begravde ansiktet i den äldre trollkarlens bröst. "V-vad hände?"

"Välkommen tillbaka Sirius", sade Hermione med ett leende. "Vi trodde verkligen att vi förlorat dig."

"Det var en… dementor… jag blev kysst?" frågade Sirius förvirrat medan han placerade armarna om sin gudson.

"Vi är faktiskt inte helt hundra på vad som hände. Fred, George och Ginny är ansvariga för det här."

"Låt oss säga att vi bröt några lagar och att dementorn du minns var George i förklädnad", sade Fred med en axelryckning. "Alltihop är komplicerat och jag tror det är bättre ifall vi förklarar det i stora salen."

"Jag är inte säker på ifall jag har krafterna för att förvandla mig", erkände Sirius med en grimas. "Jag känner mig svag."

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer ha alla dina krafter tillbaka vilket ögonblick som helst, Fenixtåren kommer se till det", sade Ginny mjukt. "Men jag tänkte att du skulle återvända som dig själv."

"GInny är du galen!" utbrast Ron misstroget.

"Det är enda sättet. Ifall Harry återvänder utan Sirius och är glad kommer alla vara extremt förvirrande med tanke på vad som hände, ifall vi förklarar vad som hänt men inte har Sirius med oss kommer Umbitch eller Fudge ta saken i egna händer", förklarar Ginny med rynkad panna. "Ifall Sirius är med oss kan vi försvara honom om det krävs, jag är säker på att Remus redan avslöjat för alla att han är oskyldig med tanke på oljudet från salen efter ni lämnat salen."

"Vadå vi lämnat salen? Ginny var med oss, och hur kunde George vara dementorn han var bredvid oss hela tiden. Jag förstår inte ens hur Fred kunde ha kastat förhäxningen från början när jag tänker på det", avbröt Hermione med rynkad panna.

George visslade oskyldigt medan han lät tidvändaren dingla mellan hans fingrar framför allas ögon. "Dumbledore", sade han med en axelryckning.

"Jag är förvirrad", erkände Sirius medan Harry äntligen visade sitt ansikte igen, nu fyllt med glädje.

"Det hela är väldigt enkelt när det kommer till kritan. Tror du att du kan gå? Jag tror att det finns fler personer som vill träffa dig och försäkra sig om att du mår bra", sade Ginny medan hon reste sig upp från golvet.

"Jag tror det… bättre att få det överstökat, eller hur?"

"Oroa dig inte, vi tar den långa vägen ner så att du och Harry hinner prata. Någonting säger mig att ni behöver det", sade Fred med ett litet leende, det kändes som om en gigantisk sten hade lyfts ifrån hans axlar.

"Vi andra väntar nog här ute ett tag", tillade George och drog med sig Hermione och Ron ut i rummet, snabbt efterföljd av sin tvilling och Ginny. Tysta satt Sirius och Harry kvar på soffan.

* * *

**AN**: Okej, det här kapitlet tog mig för en oväntad vändning. Min plan från början inkluderade inte alls en tidvändare utan istället en förtrollad kniv som man skulle hugga dementorn som tagit själen i "ansiktet" med. Detta skulle överföra den förlorade själen från dementorn till kniven. Därefter behövs en ceremoni utföras för att återföra själen till sin kropp. När gänget väl lyckas med detta så skulle Sirius vakna upp, bara med ett problem. Han har förlorat en hel del av sina minnen och vet inte längre vem någon av dem är, med undantagen från de som han kände innan 1981.

Jag valde att inte använda den här idén eftersom det skulle ha blivit så många kapitel i så fall eftersom mycket mer skulle hända, men ifall det är någon som har lust att försöka sig på att skriva den versionen så är de varmt välkomna till det.

Allra sist vill jag även bara tilläga att det inom några veckor kommer komma ett kapitel till som knyter ihop det allra sista innan den här historien är avklarad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siggan09**:Här kommer sista kapitlet, och jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för den långa väntan. Jobbet, skolan och körkortet kom emellan så jag fokuserade på det, men nu har jag lov så satt uppe hela kvällen igår och skrev det här.

**Linneagb**: Jag blev glad att höra att du mådde bra, och hoppas att du fortfarande gör det. Jag ler nu väldigt stort över ditt långa ja :D Kul att du tyckte att jag lyckats porträttera tvillingarna och Ginny på rätt sätt. Jag tror att man kan säga både lealös och ledlös, de verkar vara synonym av varandra och betyder samma sak. Jag antar att det har med att göra vart i Sverige man bor, men jag är inte säker :) Men bra att du hitta det, jag har fått något och tänka på. Måste verkligen komma ihåg och fråga min svenskalärare vilket som man helst ska använda. I alla fall är jag överlycklig över att du gilla kapitlet så mycket, och förhoppningsvis har jag knutit ihop det på ett bra sätt, även om Sirius i mitten kommer verka lite OC, men jag kommer ge en förklaring till det.

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och kommer gilla det här med. Och konstruktiv kritik är alltid bra att få, jag uppskattar det. Jag ska definitivt lägga dina två tips på minnet, och jag hoppas att jag vid den här tidpunkten faktiskt har lyckats göra det. Annars är det bara att fortsätta öva. Jag kommer troligtvis någon gång gå tillbaka och fixa tidigare fel, så fort jag skaffat en dator som man faktiskt kan uppdatera ifrån (min kraschar så fort man försöker lägga in ett kapitel eller spara övningar, vilket är väldigt frustrerande).  
Jag kände mig inte alls kränkt eller nerstämd, jag blir glad att du är tillräckligt vänlig för att hjälpa mig, och vid den här tidpunkten har vi "känt" varandra tillräckligt länge för att lita på och inte ta illa upp av vad varandra säger, i alla fall från min sida. God jul  
MVH Lea

**Friday2220**: Det gör absolut ingenting att du glömde bort den, med tanke på att det tog ett år innan jag uppdaterade (och nu fyra månader) är det inte konstigt. Du vet nu att jag inte alls hade några problem med att du erbjöd din hjälp och att jag gladeligen accepterade den, även om jag struntar i det i det här kapitlet. Vid den här tidpunkten vill jag bara uppdatera och kunna lägga berättelsen på hyllan. Jag vet att det blev lite cliché med Ginny, men allt för dramats skull. Jag har medvetet skrivit den här berättelsen på ett dramatiskt sätt där allt löser sig ganska enkelt, jag kan garantera att det som bara tar några minuter här i kommer ta betydligt längre i riktiga HLHP. Jag tror aldrig jag har lyssnat på The Kill med Thirty Seconds to Mars, måste verkligen göra det nu känner jag.  
Jag kan inte minnas ifall jag svarade på ifall jag hade tumblr eller inte, tror jag gjorde det men ifall inte så är mitt namn "sassyblizzardcupcake", och du låter inte alls fånig :P

**Tricsha Wren**: Aww, det gör mig så glad att höra att den är värd väntan. Vilket är tur eftersom det först tog ett år innan jag uppdaterade och nu fyra månader, ops.

**Emelie100**: Uppdatering på flammande bägaren bör komma snart, jag vet att Frida har börjat att rätta kapitlet och jag är halvvägs klar med kapitlet "Rita Skeeters stora scoop", som jag tror att ni verkligen kommer gilla :P

* * *

_"Vi andra väntar nog här ute ett tag", tillade George och drog med sig Hermione och Ron ut i rummet, snabbt efterföljd av sin tvilling och Ginny. Tysta satt Sirius och Harry kvar på soffan._

"Så… vilken dag, huh?" sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Du dog!" viskade Harry. "Du var död, du var så blek… inget jag gjorde fick dig att vakna… allt som gör dig till dig var borta…" Harry stirrade rakt ut i luften medan han pratade.

"Men jag är här nu Harry, jag var aldrig död", viskade Sirius och höjde tveksamt en hand innan han sänkte den igen, osäker på vad han skulle göra för att trösta sin gudson. Någonting sade honom att Harry inte endast var upprörd över att han varit död i en kort period, det låg något djupare bakom det.

"MEN DU VAR DET!" utbrast Harry i en hög röst. "Du var borta. Du lämnade mig, du lovade att du inte skulle lämna mig Sirius, men du gjorde det! Jag trodde du var död, du skulle ha varit död om det inte var för de andra. Jag skulle behövt återvända till Dursleys. Du lovade!"

"Åh Harry", suckade Sirius sorgset och drog in den skakande pojken i sina armar, hans gudsons huvud under hans haka. "Aldrig mer, Harry. Du kommer aldrig att återvända till familjen Dursley, även om jag skulle dö så har jag sett till att det inte kommer hända…"

"Men du får inte dö. Jag behöver dig Sirius", snyftade Harry men det kom inga tårar, han hade redan gjort av med alla tidigare.

"Jag skulle inte göra något hellre än lova att jag alltid kommer finnas hos dig, men jag kommer dö någon dag och vi är påväg in i krig… jag kan däremot lova att jag kommer göra allt jag kan för att komma tillbaka till dig, okej."

"Du får aldrig mer offra dig för mig", sade Harry och försökte blänga på Sirius, något som misslyckades då Sirius inte släppte taget om honom.

"Det är min uppgift, du är mitt barn, om det står mellan oss två kommer du alltid vara den som överlever", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Men…"

"Inga men", avbröt Sirius. "Du är viktigast. Jag har inte bara lovat dina föräldrar att hålla dig säker, jag har lovat mig själv att hålla dig säker oavsett vad som krävs. När det gäller familjen Dursley", mannen morrade fram orden, "så kommer du aldrig återvända dig. Jag bryr mig inte om vad Dumbledore eller någon annan säger, nu när jag vet vad som pågår, eller åtminstone delar av det, i det huset kommer jag inte släppa tillbaka dig dit. Inte en chans i helvete."

"Inte som om det spelar någon roll", mumlade Harry och Sirius rynkade förbryllat på panna, och efter några sekunder förklarade Harry vad han mena. "Du hatar mig nu, jag dog nästan, jag fick nästan dig dödad. Du vill inte att jag ska bo hos dig längre, inte egentligen. Du vet nu att jag är ett hopplöst fall."

"Aldrig", fräste Sirius och han kokade nästan av ilska, men den var inte riktad mot hans gudson utan mot de som skadat Harry så mycket genom åren, gett honom så dåligt självförtroende."Jag vill alltid ha dig, inget kan ändra på det. Du hamna i fara ja, men de vuxna kunde ha gjort mer. Jag försatte mig själv i fara. Jag gjorde ett val. Harry, allt jag gör är för _dig_! Du spelar roll-"

"Jag behöver dig", viskade Harry brutet. "Jag kan inte… du kan inte… jag _behöver dig_!"

"Du har andra, mr och mrs Weasley, Andy och Ted, Tonks, Remus", började Sirius mjukt.

"DU SPELAR ROLL!", utbrast Harry ilsket och lyckades tillslut vända sig om för att se Sirius ögonen. "Du var den första som verkligen brydde dig om mig, som jag kan minnas åtminstone. Du gör allt för mig, även när jag inte förtjänar det. Du ser på mig och du ser inte pojken som överlevde, du ser mig, har alltid gjort det."

"Remus gör också det", påpekade Sirius.

"Han var inte där! Jag vet att det finns en anledning, han kunde inte nå mig och han har försökt hålla kontakten med mig. Jag behöver honom med… men Sirius, du är min pa… _jag behöver dig_ mer, okej", sade Harry och snubblade över orden. "Du är det närmaste till en förälder jag har. Jag kan inte förlora dig, inte nu."

"Jag kan förstå det", viskade Sirius. "Jag lovar att inte ta några onödiga risker i framtiden." Han tryckte en kyss mot Harrys panna innan han log, ett leende som bleknade en aning vid Harrys fortfarande upprörda ansikte. "Kom igen Harry, allting är bra."

"De döda dig. De försökte döda dig, utan något samvete… de vägrade lyssna… Sirius, du kan inte gå ut dit igen", sade Harry i snabb takt.

"Jag tror att Ginnys hypotes om vad som kommer hända är mest trolig, jag har inget val än att gå ut", sade Sirius sakligt. "Jag kan inte lova att Fudge och Umbridge inte kommer försöka gripa mig…"

"Inte bara de, madam Bones med! Du sa att hon var pålitlig, att hon lyssnade! Hon var så grym mot dig!" protesterade Harry medan han tänkte tillbaka på hur han hört Sirius lovprisa den stränga häxan.

"Jag måste medge att jag var förvånad över hennes grymma ord, men jag kan inte klandra henne, det här är ett personligt fall för henne. Hennes bror befann sig i Ordern och dog troligtvis pågrund av förrädaren, vilket i hennes ögon är jag. Trots det så lyssnade hon på vad de andra sa. Hon är en god häxa och en bra chef", förklarade Sirius lugnt. "Jag tror även att Ordern vid det här laget har börjat berätta sanningen, dina vänner måste ha velat veta varför du och de andra reagerade som de gjorde vid min "död"."

"Du tror det kommer gå bra?" sa Harry osäkert.

"Ifall de andra skulle reagera våldsamt så har jag dig, och hela ordern bakom mig som försvar. Jag har fullt förtroende för er och jag tänker inte gå någonstans", sa Sirius bestämt. "Kom nu, vi borde återvända, jag vill försäkra mig om att Remus är okej."

"Okej", viskade Harry och reste sig upp.

"Åh, och Harry, jag menade vad jag sa när jag sa att du är mitt barn. Kanske inte via blod men du är min son och inget kommer förändra det", sade Sirius och placerade en arm runt den yngre trollkarlen medan de började gå ut ur rummet. Men innan Harry hann ge något svar blev de attackerade.

"Harry", utbrast Hermione som kastat armarna om sin vän. "Mår du bra, behöver du något? Vi försökte att inte lyssna, men du skrek emellanåt. Oroa dig inte vi kommer försvarar Sirius från alla, ingen kommer ta honom ifrån dig. Åh Sirius, vi är så glada att du är vid liv, säg bara till om det är något så fixar vi det, jag har redan gjort en lista över argument för att du ska få vårdnaden om Harry", hon drog djupt efter andan och släppte taget om Harry.

"Låt dem andas", fnös Ron som log brett innan han räckte över en klädhög till Sirius. "Här Sirius, Ginny fixa fram det här. Vi har kommit fram till att du behöver något mer imponerande, för att inte tala om att dina kläder är nersölade med blod."

"Åh tack", sade Sirius lättat, han hade hittills lyckats ignorera känslan av blodet som torkat in i hans kläder och klibbade sig fast vid hans hud för att trösta Harry, men han såg fram emot att bli av med det. "Jag går in och byter om lite snabbt", Sirius vände sig om för att börja gå in men Harry hade ett grepp om hans tröja som han inte ville släppa taget om.

"Sirius…", började Harry innan han rodnade och släppte taget.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, det kommer bara ta några minuter, inget kommer hända", sade Sirius i en vänlig ton. "Jag kommer bara vara på andra sidan dörren, du kommer höra mig hela tiden."

"Okej", Harry svalde och nickade instämmande och när Sirius försvann in i rummet igen.

"Är du okej, Harry?" frågade Ginny försiktigt innan hon gav ifrån sig ett litet, förvånat skrik när hon plötsligt blev indragen i en kram av Harry.

"Tack, så hemskt mycket", viskade Harry i en sträv ton. "Jag kommer aldrig kunna tacka dig tillräckligt, du räddade honom. Du gav mig tillbaka Sirius när alla sa att det var omöjligt."

Ginny rodnade. "Det var Fred och George som gjorde det mesta, allt jag gjorde var att skicka iväg den riktiga dementorn, det var de två som faktiskt befann sig i salen och fixa allt."

Harry släppte taget om henne och vände sig till Fred och George som stod bakom alla andra och log nervöst.

"Hej Harry, vi är ledsna för att vi lät dig tro att Sirius var död…" började George och bet sig i läppen

"Men det var enda sättet, vi ville verkligen avslöja allt i stora salen, men vi kunde inte.." tillade Fred i en nästan bedjande ton.

"Så vi förstår om du hatar oss för att vi lät dig tro att han var död så länge", avslutade de tillsammans.

"Hata er?" frågade Harry misstroget och gick fram till sina två identiska vänner. "Ni räddade honom! Jag bryr mig inte om ifall jag var tvungen att tro… att tro han var död, ni räddade honom, jag står för evigt i eran skuld för det här", sade Harry allvarligt och drog in båda av dem i en kram.

"Nej, det är jag som står i skuld till dem", sade Sirius allvarligt och Harry vände förvånat på huvudet, han hade inte förväntat sig att han redan skulle vara klar, och vid åsynen av sin gudfar tappade han hakan.

"Woa, du ser ut som en riktig renblodig herre", sade Ron imponerat medan han betraktade mannen som stod framför dem, borta var mannen iklädd i jeans och t-shirts eller långa jumprar, istället hade Sirius en lång mörkgrön klädnad på sig, och medan han fortfarande hade håret nersläppt så det nådde hans axlar hade han valt att knyta bak det på ett sådant sätt att hans ansikte var fritt från hår och framhävde hans skarpa kindben.

Sirius grimaserade. "Jag känner mig alltid överklädd i såna här kläder, mugglarna har mycket bättre idéer när det kommer till kläder. Men det är ett smart val för tillfället, att visa upp mig som Lord Black."

"Oroa dig inte, ingenting kommer hända, men nu tror jag att det finns några i salen som vill se att du faktiskt är vid liv", sade Hermione och kollade på klockan medan hon torkade bort sina sista tårar.

"Okej, led vägen", sade Sirius och tog ett djupt andetag innan de började gå, De två flickorna och Ron längst fram, Sirius och Harry och sedan tvillingarna längst bak.

…..

I stora salen var det tystare än det varit på länge, ingen hade direkt lust att prata efter händelserna som ägt rum för lite mer än en timme sen. Lärarna var samlade runt Dumbledore och viskade lågmält med varandra, medan eleverna fikade på choklad och bullar, och Ordermedlemmar utbytte dystra blickar.

"Remus, är du säker på att du inte ska ha lite choklad, du brukar älska det", sade mrs Weasley ängsligt och såg på den bleka varulven.

"N-nej, det är, det är bra", sade Remus darrande och skakade på huvudet.

"Remus, Molly har rätt, du behöver dricka något", sade Tonks vänligt.

"Varför? Sirius är död, han är bara… borta, jag hade fått tillbaka honom och nu… hur kan jag äta när…", Remus skakade på huvudet och tryckte tungan mot gommen i ett försök att hindra tårarna som brände bakom ögonlocken från att börja rinna.

"Det här är inte ditt fel", sade Tonks bestämt.

"Ifall jag bara hade varit snabbare, om jag hade stoppat Harrys blödning… han hade inte behövt förvandla sig", viskade Remus hest.

"Det här är varken ditt eller Harrys fel. Ingen hade kunnat förutspå det här, men du måste överleva, vara stark. Det här är det sista du vill höra nu, men du behöver vara där för Harry."

"Det är lätt att säga, jag är en varulv, jag kommer aldrig få vårdnaden om honom", sade Remus bittert.

"Jag tror att Sirius redan har fixat det", sade Tonks vänligt. "Du är inte ensam, du har Harry. mig, mamma, Ordern… du är _inte_ ensam! Vi brydde oss alla om Sirius."

"Det är inte rättvist", sade Remus i en nästan snyftade ton och bet sig i läppen medan han ignorerade knarrandet från dörrarna till stora salen, och tystnaden som uppstod när alla slutade viska och äta. "Allt började äntligen gå framåt för honom, han hade så många planer för framtiden, för Harry. Du skulle ha hört honom prata om det, han såg så mycket fram emot att få vara en riktig familj med Harry. Jag har hört det så många gånger att jag fortfarande kan höra det..:"

"Remus, du är inte den enda som hör det", sade Tonks i en misstrogen ton medan hon stirrade på något bakom honom.

"Det är inte rättvist, jag vet att jag förlorade min bästa vän igen, men Harry förlorade sin gudfar. De förtjänar inte det här…"

"Remus, han är vid liv", väste Tonks och grep tag i mannen för att snurra runt honom så han kunde se Sirius stå omringad av sex tonåringar.

Remus tappade hakan och reste sig som i trans innan han gick fram till gruppen som stod framför dörrarna, gick emellan Hermione och Ginny för att stanna framför Sirius. Sekunder tickade förbi medan alla i salen verkade hålla andan i väntan på vad han skulle göra. När han väl reagerade var ingen förberedd och Remus hand kolliderade med Sirius ansikte.

"Din skitstövel", väste Remus ilsket och blängde på den andra mannen innan han drog in honom i en kram. "Aldrig mer. jag svär till Merlin att jag kommer låsa in dig ifall du gör något så dumt igen."

"Oroa dig inte, jag har redan lovat att Harry att jag inte kommer göra något sådant igen", sade Sirius lugnt,. "Jag är ledsen, Remus. Jag försökte komma undan."

"Jag vet", suckade Remus. "Jag hata bara att du dog, vad…"

"HUR ÄR DU VID LIV?" skrek Umbridge och dränkte ut resten av Remus ord.

"Jag var aldrig död, en dementor dödar inte, de tar bara själen", sade Sirius kallt och blängde på häxan.

"ARRESTERA HONOM!" skrek Umbridge.

"En rörelse och jag kommer fälla er till marken", fräste Harry och höjde sin trollstav. "Jag är trött på att leka runt. Inga mer falska anklagelser, inga mer dementorer och inga mer hot mot Sirius!"

Sirius lade en hand på Harrys axel och tog ett steg framåt. "Ni måste ursäkta min gudson, han är upprörd över omständigheterna. Jag hoppas att ni inte tar hans ord som en personlig attack, han ville bara se till mitt bästa. Nu, jag tror att vi har lite saker att diskutera."

"Jag tror att Lord Black har rätt", sade Ginny bestämt.

"Hur är du vid liv, och jag menar med din själ intakt", sade madam Bones som stirrade misstroget på honom.

"Tre individer med tillgång till några magiska föremål bestämde sig för att blanda sig in i den här situationen och vidtog återgärder för att rätta till misstaget av att utsätta mig för dementorkyssen", sade Sirius i en likgiltig ton och de sex ungdomarna runt om honom såg chockat på honom, vart var den varma tonen, skämten och omtänksamheten? I dess plats var en kylig man och perfekta bilden av en renblodig herre. Han verkade vara helt lugn och utstrålade självsäkerhet, och Remus visste att alla lektioner hans vän tvingats ta som barn kom till nytta nu.

"Och exakt vad gjorde de?" frågade Fudge misstänksamt. "Hur, i detalj räddade de er?"

I sitt huvud svor Sirius lågt över faktumet att Fudge nu valde att bli smart och ställa relevanta frågor men utåt så höjde han enbart på ett ögonbryn. "De gav mig inte några detaljer över exakt vad de gjorde, jag tänker inte kräva dem på svar, jag är bara tacksam för möjligheten jag fått."

"Hur vet vi att du inte använt mörka krafter för att överleva?" frågade Umbridge misstänksamt, och en stor del av salen började höja sina trollstav mot Sirius.

"Åh för i helvete. Vi gjorde det, vi räddade Sirius. Han använde inga mörka krafter för att överleva, han hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända förrän efter det hänt, han vet fortfarande inte vad som hände", avbröt Fred ilsket, trött på att alla hela tiden skulle vända sig emot mannen. En spänd tystnad sänkte sig över salen vid hans ord.

"Du gjorde vadå?" frågade mr Weasley milt.

"Jag behöver veta exakt vad ni gjorde", sade madam Bones samtidigt medan hon plockade fram pergament och en fjärderpenna.

"Vi använde en tidvändare för att resa tillbaka i tiden och bryggde en depressionsdryck som vi spred i salen, tillsammans med mardrömspulver, temperaturs-ändringar och lite mixtringar med ljuset så skapade vi känslan av att en dementor befann sig i salen". förklarade Fred.

"Fred befann sig under Harrys osynlighetsmantel som vi lånat och såg till att förtrollningarna höll medan jag var utklädd till dementorn, en väl placerad förtrollning i rätt ögonblick och det såg ut som om Sirius förlorat sin själ när han egentligen bara befann sig i en tillfällig magisk koma", fortsatte George förklara.

"Hur gjorde ni er av med dementorn?" frågade madam Bones.

"Det gjorde jag", sade Ginny och tog ett kliv framåt, och mrs Weasley kved lågt vid tanken på sin dotter så nära de varelserna. "Med hjälp av polyjuiceelixir antog jag tillfälligt Fudges identitet och sände iväg dementorn tillsammans med Sherman Austin som anlände med den."

"Du gjorde vad, vet du inte att det är ett brott flick", sade Fudge irriterat och blängde på henne.

"Jag tar självklart fullt ansvar för deras handlingar, de står under mitt beskydd", sade Sirius och placerade en hand på Ginnys axel för att föra henne bakom sig. "De är bara barn som försökte göra vad de trodde var bäst."

"Vart fick de en tidvändare ifrån?" frågade Tonks förvirrat medan hon fortfarande betraktade sin kusin med stora ögon.

"Ah det vore jag, jag lånade ut en som jag fick låna från Ministeriet, jag har alla papper här", sade Dumbledore och drog fram en hög papper. "Ni kommer finna att allting är i sin ordning och att de hade tillåtelse att resa tillbaka i tiden för att rädda lord Blacks liv."

"Det är fortfarande olagligt att anta trolldomsministerns identitet", fräste Umbridge, fullt besluten att sätta fast någon av dem för något.

"Och jag tar gladeligen på mig de konsekvenserna", sade Sirius i en hög ton. "Men jag undrar vad allmänheten kommer anse när det kommer ut att ministeriet försökte döma en flicka för att ha räddat en oskyldig mans liv."

"Vi har inga bevis på att du är oskyldig", fräste Umbridge.

"Harry Potter står vid hans sida och säger att han är oskyldig, han skulle knappast försvara den som sålde ut hans föräldrar", avbröt Remus irriterat. "Det finns över 15 personer i det här rummet som kan vittna om att han är ofarlig och oskyldig, fyra utav dem kan vittna om den riktiga förrädaren då de mött honom."

"Jag är självklart fullt villig att utfrågas under Veritaserum, som jag erbjöd för snart två timmar sen", sade Sirius.

"Jag har en flaska här, jag hämtade den medan slottet genomsöktes efter dementorn", sade Dumbledore leendes och höll fram en flaska till madam Bones som tog den och började gå emot gruppen. Alla tonåringarna som omgav Sirius hade sina trollstavar och trollspön i sin hand, redo att agera om hon skulle attackera.

"Två droppar borde räcka", viskade madam Bones medan hon gav Sirius trolldrycken, och bara sekunder senare försvann all beslutsamhet ur mannens ögon, efter några kontroll frågor om hans namn och ålder nickade hon gillande. "Vi kan ställa frågor nu."

"Varför räddade du Harry?" frågade Angelina och madam Bones kastade en irriterad blick mot den unga häxan som endast ryckte på axlarna, för henne var det den viktigaste frågan för tillfället. Hon trodde på Remus när han sa att Sirius var oskyldig, men hon behövde veta mannens planer för Harry.

"Han är min gudson", svarade Sirius i en avslappnad, monoton röst. "Det är min uppgift att alltid försvara honom. Jag gav ett löfte till hans föräldrar…"

"Tänker du skada eller förråda Harry på något sätt?" kastade Katie ur sig.

"Aldrig. Jag skulle aldrig kunna skada honom. Han är anledningen till att jag flydde, behövde beskydda honom", svarade Sirius och flera stycken i salen utbytte förvirrade blickar, var han verkligen

"Förrådde du James och Lily Potter?" frågade madam Bones innan någon annan hann avbryta.

"Jag kunde ha räddat dem, jag borde inte ha gjort det. Jag borde ha varit hemlighetsväktaren… Pettigrew sålde ut dem, jag försökte varna dem när jag insåg sanningen. Det var för sent."

"Dödade du Peter Pettigrew och mugglarna?"

"Nej, Pettigrew fick en gasledning att explodera innan han flydde. Jag är oskyldig."

Trots att ett flertal personer redan hade sagt att Sirius var oskyldig så hördes chockade flämtningar genom hela salen vid den meningen, uppe vid lärarbordet bleknade Fudge drastiskt, hans karriär kunde mycket väl vara över nu.

"Har du någonsin varit en följare till Voldemort eller gett honom information?"

"Jag har aldrig varit en dödsätare, har aldrig velat vara en. Jag skulle hellre dö innan jag ger honom information", svarade Sirius innan han började blinka.

"Effekterna börjar avta", mumlade madam Bones en aning förvånat, hon hade trott att efter 12 år i Azkaban skulle den dosen ha räckt mycket längre.

"Vad är dina planer för Harry?" frågade Remus plötsligt, Harry behövde höra att Sirius verkligen menade sina ord.

"Att ge honom ett hem med mig, en familj. Det är det minsta han förtjänar", Sirius började skaka på huvudet och stapplade till en aning när effekterna avtog, men Harry fångade honom och stötte honom.

"Jag hann inte fråga hur du flydde från Azkaban", sade madam Bones en aning missnöjt.

"Det kommer dras upp i tredje boken", kraxade Sirius hest. "Jag berättade det för Harry tillsammans med sanningen. Vem ställde de två första frågorna efter rutinfrågorna?"

"Det var vi", sade Angelina en aning nervöst och pekade på sig själv och Katie.

"Varför de frågorna? Varför inte fråga om jag var oskyldig, varför jag befann mig i salen, hur jag var här… av alla frågorna, varför just dem?"

"När du förlora din själ… när vi trodde du förlora din själ, vi har aldrig sett Harry vara så upprörd. Du kan inte ens föreställa dig, vi var tvungna att se till att dina planer för Harry var goda. Det var det viktigaste", sade Katie försiktigt.

"Ni är bra vänner, jag är glad att Harry har er", sade Sirius mjukt och Harry log strålande mot sin gudfar.

"Du är fri! Alla vet att du är oskyldig nu Sirius!" sade han ivrigt och kastade armarna om mannen som log ömt, men fortfarande hade ögonen på Umbridge och Fudge. Han litade inte på att de inte skulle göra något.

"Jag tror att resten av historien kommer att avslöjas i tredje boken", sade Remus som själv log stort.

"Det här är nog årets bästa julklapp för Harry", viskade Hermione till Ron.

"En väldigt tidig julklapp med tanke på att det är mer än en vecka kvar till julafton", mumlade Ron tillbaka. "Men han förtjänar det, båda av dem förtjänar det."

"Jag hatar att förstöra glädjen, men vi borde verkligen fortsätta läsa nu, även om det är väldigt deprimerande", sade mrs Weasley en aning motvilligt medan hon betraktade Harry och Sirius som fortfarande kramade om varandra, som nu hade fått sällskap i kramen av Remus och Tonks.

"De goda nyheterna är att det farliga är över nu. Inga mer skador. Jag mår helt bra", sade Harry ärligt.

"Det är bäst för dig", sade Sirius med ett leende medan han satte sig ner med Harry bredvid sig, och sekunder efteråt återupptogs läsningen.

* * *

**AN**: GOD JUL ALLA. Jag insåg på kvällen i onsdags att jag aldrig skulle hinna lägga upp ett kapitel på HLHP: Den flammande bägaren som en julklapp till er, så istället satte jag mig ner och skrev det här kapitlet, vilket är bra för den här berättelsen är nu avslutad :D Det tog kanske fyra månader innan sista kapitlet, men det var åtminstone inte ett år som förra gången. Hoppas att det levde upp till förväntningarna och God jul och gott nytt år till alla


End file.
